At the Beginning
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: Arthur/Ariadne one-shots, both AU and non-AU. Always complete. I accept requests but it might take some time.
1. The Play Area

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

**Hello, there. My love for Inception has suddenly given me the power to want to write again. This is my first Inception fic so I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Thank you to carameltootsieroll for the beta, other mistakes are mine. :]**

**I chose the song At the Beginning from the Disney Anastasia movie**** as the title because it's my AriArthur song. :D**

* * *

_**The Play Area**_

The air in the department store is cool and refreshing, just like the other parts of the mall, the complete opposite of the heat from outside. She tugs her scarf up as she looks around, faceless mannequins, designer clothes, white walls and endless chatter. Eight-year-old Ariadne moves closer to her mother, Cassie, as they walk around, wandering aimlessly and letting some time pass.

When they reach the children's section, Cassie takes a basket and tells her daughter to get anything she desires. Ariadne happily picks out new scarves. Her mother sees a lacy dress and, without her daughter's permission, places it in their basket. Ariadne frowns but decides not to argue with her.

"Ari, dear, why don't you go over to the play area and I'll get you when I'm done?" Cassie suggests.

At the corner of the department store, there's a matted area with legos all around it. It serves as a children's playground for when adults have to shop and didn't want their kids in the way or the kids didn't want to go around with their parents. While she walks towards it, Cassie warns her to not leave without her and talk to strangers.

Ariadne reaches the mats and there are already two boys there. She goes to an exclusive all-girls school so boys, aside from her brother Theo, are still quite…new to her. One of them, who looks much older than her, with dark, scruffy hair, is helping the younger one, who looks around her age, with his building. She stays put for about a minute before the younger one looks up at her and gives her a toothy grin. "Hi."

"Hello," she greets, her voice a whisper. She fingers her scarf and looks down.

"I like your scarf," the boy says again. This time, she doesn't reply, and she feels her neck becoming warm. "Sit down, play with us!"

Ariadne walks slowly towards them and sits in front of the building made of legos. She admires the creation but isn't sure of the end goal. "What are you making?"

"We're trying to make the tallest skyscaper!"

"Skys_cr_aper," the older one corrects.

"I like to build skyscrapers, too," she says. "I like them really tall." She reaches for a yellow, squared lego and hands it to the older one. "You should put this one over here," she points to the highest level on her left side, "that way, the building can still stand when you add more."

The older boy nods in agreement, but his brother comments, "That makes a space over here," he places a finger in the middle of the yellow block and the longer, blue block.

Ariadne thinks for a while. "That can be a bal…balcony."

Before the boy can answer, an older woman comes up and calls him. "Edward, I need you to fit some clothes." She turns and notices Ariadne. "Oh, hello there." To the other boy she says, "Would you like to wait here?"

The older boy looks at Ariadne and the girl bows her head shyly. "Yes."

The younger boy stands up and waves, "Bye-bye."

After she waves, Ariadne turns to her companion. "Um…do you like building things, too?"

He nods. "Sometimes, yeah. But I'm more interested in art. Paintings. Going to museums. Do you like going to museums?"

"I've never been to one," she replies. "But I heard that we'll be going to one that's near our school this year."

"Really? I hope you enjoy it." He gives her a small smile. "I'd really like to go to the Smithsonian."

"What's that?"

This time, he smiles wider, showing off his dimples. "It's the largest museum in the world. Almost everything is there. They also do a lot of research. So much history to learn about."

Ariadne's mouth forms a huge smile. Although it may also be because his smiling makes her feel like she has butterflies in her stomach. "That sounds like a fun place! I wanna go there someday."

"We should go together," he suggests, chuckling. "I can give you some information about some of the buildings and artifacts they have there."

"I'd really like that," she says, and she smiles brighter.

The two continue to make even more structures with the legos they found around the area. There's more buildings, some houses, shops, two schools, two malls, restaurants and of course, museums. Discarded blocks are around them and Ariadne really doesn't want to waste them so she makes a large cube and places it in the center, telling the boy that it's the Smithsonian. They're in their own little world.

She crawls and points to the building that she had recently put. "We'll go there together one day."

"I promise that we'll go there together someday," he says.

Ariadne feels it again, the butterflies in her stomach. It's a new sensation for her and she wonders briefly if she's about to get sick.

Just when she's about to create another "building", she hears her mother's familiar voice calling her. "Ari, dear, it's time for us to go. Your father's arrived and he's waiting in line."

Ariadne opens her mouth to speak, not wanting to leave the older boy. She turns back to him and he gives her a small smile. "I have to go," she says. He nods, understanding. "Please tell Edward I'd like to see him again, too," she continues.

"I will," he replies. "Bye, Ari."

"Bye-bye." She stands up and takes her mother's hand. As they walk away, she looks over her shoulder and exclaims, "I'll see you at the Smithsonian!"

"That's a promise!" he responds.

She smiles and continues to walk with her mother. When they're out of ear shot, Cassie asks, "Who was that young boy, Ari?"

It never occurred to her to get his name. "I don't know," she answers.

She never found out until thirteen years later.

He's been sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. They're in a hotel in Washington, D.C. and they finally succumbed to the sneaky glances, happy butterflies and Eames's teasing. When she comes out, she's in her usual outfit, only exchanging the t-shirt for a blouse, her scarf carefully fixed around her neck. She smiles.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asks, smiling at her as he fixes his tie.

Ariadne nods in excitement. They leave the suite and head towards the elevator. Arthur fingers his red die in the pocket of his suit. Ariadne does the same with her bishop in her jacket pocket. She looks at him as the elevator brings them to the ground floor. "And the place is a surprise because…?"

He shrugs, a smirk forming in his lips.

"You can't do that, it's our first date! I have the right to know," she says, frowning.

"Don't you trust me?" he looks at her.

"Of course I do—"

"Then you'll have to wait and see. Don't you like surprises?"

She shakes her head. "Not…really."

"You'll like this one," he says, sure of himself. He _did_ promise to take her to the Smithsonian.

* * *

**I actually like this one. I hope you do, too. :]**


	2. Safe

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inception.**

**My next try and I'm not as proud of it as the first one but I kinda like it. :] Thank you to carameltootsieroll for the beta. Other mistakes are mine. :] Cobb's line might not be accurate, sorry about that. Apologies, too, for the uninteresting chapter title.**

* * *

_**Safe**_

_Arthur_

He wouldn't be _this_ mad. Sure, Cobb yelled at him, didn't let him explain or even listen to his apology. He's used to it anyway. And with everyone so focused on Saito, they wouldn't notice that he's honestly more worried about Ariadne.

If it were up to him, she would've stayed in France and let this all be a part of her past. (But he knows that's not going to happen. She came back the next day, after all.)

So when Cobb mentions—no, _guarantees_—that "each and every one" of them will be killed if they continue to stay in the same level, he wants nothing more than to kill _him_ for bringing her with them. (And maybe Yusuf, too.)

"Downwards is the only way forwards. Get ready. And you, c'mon, let's go shake him up."

He catches the ski mask that Cobb throws at him, and with another glance at the lady member, follows Cobb to the backroom.

In Room 491, as Arthur finishes preparing the charges, he murmurs, "I wouldn't be the dreamer of this level if I knew you were coming along."

Ariadne turns to him. "It was last minute. And besides, the plan says that we'll need Eames in the next level, and you're the only one who can handle this dream level in case we miss the first kick, Cobb said so. And now that I know why," she pauses, remembering his comment about free fall, "I have to agree with him."

He looks away. _'I don't even have a plan for that yet,'_ he thinks. "You shouldn't have gone under with us."

"I want to help," she retorts.

"How will I know you'll be okay in the next level?" he demands.

"I can take care of myself, Arthur. I built the place; I know where I have to go—"

He gives her a hard look. "That level has got to be the most dangerous! I need to see for myself that you're going to be okay. I want to make sure that we'll see each other in that van, whether it be under water or not. I want to make sure that you'll wake up on the plane!"

She opens her mouth to say something, but he continues.

"You were never supposed to be here, Ariadne. You were only supposed to help us with the designs of the dreams…" his face softens, "you're supposed to be safe."

* * *

_Ariadne_

It's been four days in the first level. The Point Man and Architect decided to stay together in a hotel while Eames stayed with Fischer and Yusuf hid in another hotel a few blocks away. They're not sure if Cobb and Saito are still under water.

"We can't be seen together in the airport," he suddenly says.

She looks up from the television to him. "I know."

They stare at each other for a little more before he clears his throat. "You'll be okay?"

She wants to nod her head and tell him 'yes'. "I don't know. I'm in this too deep." The dream world…and him.

She focuses on the baggage carousel, looking for her red bag. She was too busy looking at Cobb walking out and meeting Professor Miles to pay attention to her personal belongings.

"This must be yours," someone beside her says.

Ariadne lets her eyes fall on the man in the black three-piece suit holding up her red bag. There's a playful smile on his lips. "Yes," she finally says, a smile matching his, "thank you."

"Are you here on vacation, too?"

She nods. "I've always wanted to go to L.A." To others, talking to strangers and telling them that they're just on vacation is dangerous. And maybe the man in front of her is dangerous. But she trusts him with her life.

"I've been here quite a few times before," he says, "maybe I can show you around."

"I'd like that. I'm staying over at the Crowne Plaza Hotel, I can give you the details—and my number…." She thinks she's playing this well.

"What a coincidence, I'm staying over there as well."

She grins. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." He checks his watch and smiles. "Maybe after we check in, we could grab some dinner?"

"Well…I don't even know your name," she teases.

He chuckles and holds out his hand. "I'm Arthur."

She takes his hand and smiles. "Ariadne."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception, but I do own Edward.**

**Hi there! I've been wanting to put up another one-shot but Twenty Steps has been holding me up. Now that I've got spare time, I decided to put up a new one. Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts. I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**Not beta'd sorry :(**

**To make things clear: (1) Dom and Mal are older than Arthur, Ariadne and Edward. (2) Roommates here don't have to be in the same year level so I'm guessing in France, too? (3) Only Arthur isn't taking up architecture. (4) AU.**

* * *

_**Distance**_

_Ariadne_

"Is that law student filling up your head again, Ari?" Mal asks as she slides beside her.

Ariadne looks up at her friend. "No."

"Really? Then I suppose your model of a cathedral is in the works."

She frowns. "No."

Mal laughs and prepares to eat her salad. "You know, Dom or Edward could introduce you to him."

"No!"

"That's three no's in this conversation, _mon ami_. Do you have anything else to say?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I mean, I don't want your boyfriend to introduce me to his friend. And especially not Edward. I'd rather not be more distracted than I already am. Besides, he seems like a no-fun."

"Arthur is a very nice man. I've had small talk with once or twice. He's almost perfect."

Ariadne lets her gaze wonder towards the further bench. The man is in a dress shirt with sleeves rolled up (_his forearms!_), slacks and dress shoes. She hasn't seen a hair out of place. Arthur's a law student who decided to take a short vacation in Paris before going back to Harvard. His brother is Ariadne's classmate in some subjects. While Edward is laid back, Arthur clearly isn't. Dom had befriended him since he and Edward are roommates.

"He's leaving next week, Ari," Mal sighs, "I think you should at least say hi."

"I can't, Mal!" She cries. "I'm…" she looks down at the ham and cheese sandwich she's holding, "…eating."

Mal rolls her eyes. "Well I want to talk to Dom and I don't want to leave you, so," the dark haired woman stands and grabs both their lunches, swinging her satchel over her shoulders, "if you want your sandwich and," she snatches her friend's satchel from the table, "your works, you will follow me."

* * *

_Arthur_

Arthur is very surprised to find himself searching for the petite brunette with long, wavy hair. When he spots her, he sits a few feet away from her and opens his book.

A few minutes later, someone speaks up. "It isn't a coincidence you're in this spot, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," he answers without looking up.

"Please, I know you too well." Arthur's younger brother sits beside him, followed by Dom, Edward's roommate, in front. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"There isn't a reason to."

"I think there is," Dom speaks, "my girlfriend is her roommate and best friend. She's also Edward's classmate."

"Ariadne and I don't need to be friends."

Edward looks at him. He isn't surprised but he states, "I never told you her name."

Arthur looks up and then back down at his book. "I'll be leaving soon."

"The more you should talk to her!" Dom exclaims.

"Yeah," Edward nods, "there's something called internet, e-mail and social networking. Are you familiar with them?"

Arthur glares at him. "You're starting to become like Eames."

"He _is_ your best friend."

"Regretfully," he mutters. He closes his book, knowing that he won't be able to read a single word. Edward slides him a muffin and he begins to eat it. "Don't you have a cathedral model to do?"

"That's Professor Miles's project, isn't it?" Dom inquires. "Mal isn't allowed to be in any of his classes and she was pissed to find out that we'd be making cathedrals while her class was stuck with office buildings."

"I would be, too," Edward agrees. "And I'm almost done…I think."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Hey, looks like Mal's coming over," Dom says, his back turned to Arthur and he's waving at the woman coming closer. "And guess who she's with." Edward's face breaks into a grin.

Arthur looks up and can't help but feel hollow in his stomach as the young girl with bright eyes and full lips behind Dom's girlfriend, the one he's been eyeing since he arrived three days ago, walks towards them slowly. Her scarf blows behind her as the wind picks up. He thinks he's just swallowed live butterflies and they're all fluttering inside him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I didn't expect the point of view thingy like the last chapter. Oh well.** **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Nick Jonas Gets Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Christopher Nolan owns. I do own a copy of the Jonas Brothers CD that came out in 2007, though.**

**Hi, there! This is a birthday gift for my friend/school sister/beta: carameltootsieroll! Happy happy birthday! I really hope you enjoy this. I put Nick Jonas, sort of. He's in there. Readers, please enjoy as well! No beta, sorry, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Nick Jonas Gets Cake**_

Earlier during the day, Ariadne asked Cobb if she could leave work early, saying she needed to take care of some personal, dining annual schedules. Although the extractor was surprised, he had let her go and then asked their Point Man what they were up to today. When Arthur replied that even he was in for the surprise, Cobb nodded slowly and left. Eames, being the helpful man that he is, mentioned something about ex-boyfriend rituals, which Arthur dismissed.

An hour after she had left, Arthur checked the file that he had made of her during their first job together. Thanks to technology, it was easier and much faster for him to get his research done. Unfortunately, when he checked the date 'September 16' or even 'September', nothing popped up.

He thought that it shouldn't be a problem if he asked her outright. So once he came home, he asked and he didn't expect the answer. "It's Nick Jonas's birthday!" He had to research who this Nick Jonas guy is. Fortunately, he's just another former teen star who had formed a band with two of his brothers a few years back. Not Ariadne's type but she must have a reason. No competition.

Now, as he looks at what she's preparing in the dining room, not even the on the kitchen table where they usually eat, he can't help but feel slightly jealous. They've been together for about six months, they started dating during mid-March and she asked him to move in with her just last month, and since both of their birthdays are on February, they haven't celebrated their birthday together as a couple yet; they have, however, celebrated as best of friends who would go out on dates. Who knows what she'll do for his birthday now that they're officially dating.

"This little crush you have on this…boy band member…" Arthur says, not exactly sure of where he's going. He sees his girlfriend running back and forth from the kitchen and the dining room, placing balloons on chairs and party hats on the table. "It's…not very…practical?"

Ariadne smiles at him. "This wasn't shown in your research?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I've seen it around your past social media networks. I didn't think much of it, honestly." She continues to arrange the table for her pleasure. She tells him that there's cake, and when he looks inside the fridge there's a round, white cake which he's honestly excited to eat. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm almost done," she says, shaking her head. "But you can put this CD on." She moves forward and hands him a transparent compact disc case with a white CD inside. "It's a mix, my favorites."

Arthur nods and heads to the stereo. Putting it on play, he waits to hear how this pop rock band sounds like. He looks at the case he's holding and notices a piece of paper stuck in the back. Turning it around, he realizes it's the song list. The first song is something called 'S.O.S.'.

Back in the kitchen, he hears his girlfriend begin to sing-along. "_Oh, this is an S.O.S., don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true..._"

He heads back to the kitchen and watches her sway around and cleaning some dishes. She notices him behind her and smiles. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiles back. "Not at all." Gesturing towards the other room, he asks, "May I?"

"Of course." She nods. "I'll be with you in a moment." And she goes back to singing along. "_Next time I see you, I'm giving you a high five..._"

He grins at her actions. Sure, he'd rather hear her sing something mellow and using her guitar but she's happy and that's more important.

Another song has begun to play when she finally does come back. She picks up a party hat and places it on top of him. "Just put it on until the end of the dinner, please?" He doesn't like it but he agrees. Ariadne serves him the spaghetti and a drink. "It's not much but I promise you that the cake will make up for it." She puts some for herself before sitting beside him.

"It's fine, don't worry," he assures her. "I _would_ like to know what this is all about."

"It isn't anything big, really. Well, it is, I suppose. When I moved here for college...before grad school," she clarifies, "I was alone. A Canadian from Brooklyn with French blood." She shrugs. "I'm usually a loner so it isn't new to me." Arthur reaches out to squeeze her hand, wanting to remind her that he's there. "One time I was sitting outside, drawing and I had my laptop with me. It just so happened that I stumbled upon an article about the Jonas Brother, it was during the height of their popularity. And this girl comes up to me and asks if I liked them, too."

"Valeria."

Ariadne smiles. "Right. And so I looked, and this gorgeous girl is just staring at me, waiting for my answer. I was honest and she just scooted over beside me and gave me these headphones and started playing songs. They're not my usual type but I was just so happy that I ended up genuinely liking them. I thought it would be a one-time thing, you know, after that incident we'll just see each other around campus but..."

"She actually reached out to you."

"For some months I thought it would suddenly end but one time she knocked on my door on a Friday night, well, around midnight, actually, and had these stacks of DVDs and so much food. She had invited me to go out with her and some friends but I had to finish this project and since Elise," she mentions her former roommate, "would be gone for the night, I could concentrate."

"Did you finish the project?"

"Just when she came in, actually." She giggles. "She decided not to go out with her friends—well, they're mine now, too—and spent it with me. And guess whose birthday it was, too."

"Nick Jonas."

"It turns out he's both our favorite." She checks the time. "But since she's out of town, I'm spending it with you. She'll call later, though, when she isn't busy."

"It's a special day for you," he says, kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you for sharing it with me." So this isn't just because of one, famous guy. It's about her and her best friend.

They finished their food while talking about the crazy antics she and Valeria had done. As Ariadne is about to get the cake, her phone rings. "It's Val," she says with a smile.

"Do you need any privacy?"

"No," she tells him, "stay." Placing her phone down and pressing receive and putting it on loudspeak, her and the caller simultaneously say, "Happy Birthday" to each other before laughing uncontrollably. "Arthur's here, too."

"_Bonjour_, Arthur."

"Hello, Valeria."

"I can't celebrate Nick Jonas's birthday properly," Valeria groans, "the food in this hotel is not worthy."

"I'll save cake for you when you get back."

"Marshmallow cake?"

"What else?"

"Ooh, you're such a temptress! I want to go home now!"

"You'll be back soon enough."

"Is that _When You Look Me in the Eyes_, I hear?"

"It's just starting."

"Then why am I still on the line? Go! Dance with Arthur!"

Ariadne smiles and Arthur notices the blush forming when she darts her eyes to him and then back to the phone. He smirks. "We'll have a mini-party filled with cake when you come back."

"Yes, please! I'll see you soon, _mon ami_. Bye, Arthur."

"Bye, Val. Have fun." She turns off her phone. "Cake?"

"What's this about dancing?" he wonders.

"It's not your kind of music, Arthur," she hitches, "let's have some cake."

"No, I think I'd like to dance with you more. I'll even keep the party hat on." He points to the blue cardboard with balloons drawn on it that's on his head.

Ariadne grins. "Well, the chorus is starting," she says as she stands, "shall we?"

Arthur stands and pulls her to him. "After, we get cake."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you'd like. Nick Jonas and his brothers have always been just...pretty much...there...for me so I just chose the songs that I've actually heard of. I don't not like them, I mean, Nick's cool and he's a cutie, we're just not close, haha. Anyways, this was fun to write.**

**There's a foreshadowing here for Twenty Steps. A simple foreshadowing but still fun to put in here. And it doesn't really follow my story concerning Ariadne and her friendship with Valeria (Twenty Steps is the "real" version). **

**I haven't been writing for this one, and it's because I'm so focused on Twenty Steps. But if inspiration strikes, I'll probably get to write the ideas that have been stuck in my mind for some time now. I've also found a lot of prompts, which I'm pretty excited to write since a lot reminded me of Arthur and Ariadne.**

**For those who follow Twenty Steps, we'll see each other again tomorrow! Again, happy Birthday carameltootsieroll!**


	5. An Angel in Disguise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi there! So I saw this prompt in otpprompts on Tumblr and I just had to do it. It's not exactly what I pictured in mind but I hope you still enjoy it! This is dedicated to ****JuseaPeterson****, for being with me throughout my journey. Also, apologies for the whole military stuff, I'm not an expert so...please forgive me!**

* * *

_**An Angel in Disguise**_

I gaze intently at the picture of the brunette staring back at me with a smile that can light up even the gloomiest planet. I consider her my lucky charm, my angel in disguise…. Maybe it's because she saved me, but I'm willing to do anything for this princess. Anything.

* * *

I've always had a bad feeling about that base camp they were talking about. When I voiced out my opinion to the General, he just laughed at me and mocked my gut. "You're a soldier, Private. There is no room for gut feelings."

So we were forced to move north. We were under the orders of CSM Damian Belaire, who is under SMA Martin King. They're very nice people, CSM Belaire has been...not exactly like a father-figure...more like someone I have always looked up to during the war; but SMA King, as nice as he is, only cares about wealth and power. So he had followed the General's orders.

"You tried," CSM Belaire said, patting my bacl.

"I really think that it isn't right to go up there, sir." I pursed my lips. "I didn't try hard enough. Sir, I really think that I have to—"

"Don't work yourself up, Arthur." He cut me gently and then clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Get some sleep, big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I looked out towards the moon. "Yeah, big day."

The next day, we had left camp early and gone to the hideout with as much firepower as we could have. CSM Belaire was in front of us, leading the way. From where I was walking, I could see his every move. He constantly checked his pocket; probably where he puts some sort of lucky charm, everyone here has them. Suddenly, he had stopped and spoke to SMA King. With a nod, he had gone down but the troop continued to march forward. I had stopped and watched him scan the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I lost something." The people around me just a few seconds ago had already gone ahead, while the ones that were once behind me didn't bother to see what was going on. "I'm a coward, Private. I can never go on a day without looking at my children and wife's pictures." He shrugs. "Not all men are as courageous as you, son."

"Do you need help looking for it?"

"I'd like that, yes. I dropped the picture of my daughter somewhere. I was getting jittery so I decided to look at my photos, but I noticed that hers is missing. It's my favorite one of her."

I nodded. I had never seen her before but I was guessing that there weren't many pictures of young girls lying around that time. "Does she look like you?"

He shook his head. "She looks more like her mother." He took out one photo from his pocket and showed it to me. "This is my wife, Cassie." A woman a bit younger than CSM Belaire with red, wavy hair and freckles is holding a book but smiling at the camera. "But my daughter's hair is brown and she doesn't have freckles."

"Your wife is beautiful, sir," I told him and he smiled. "I think I can recognize your daughter."

He smiled wider and clasped my shoulder. "Thank you, Arthur."

We searched the area for a few minutes before retracing our steps. CSM Belaire had apologized profusely, saying that the two of us should be following the troop and not looking for something so personal. "But I'd be dead in seconds if I don't have it with me."

I shook my head. "It's not a problem, sir."

"Tell me, son," he started as we continued our search and at the same time, conscious of our surroundings, "do you have a family?"

"I enlisted right out of grad school, sir. All I have back home are my parents and brother."

"I see. Are you close to them?"

"Quite. I have a picture of them, too." I reached for my pocket and handed him the photo. "Also some dogs, my brother loves them."

CSM looked at the picture with a smile. "You're all very good looking. Your brother is still in school, I assume?" I nodded and told him that he's in his last year of grad school. He looked at the photo again and said, "My daughter loves dogs as well."

"How old is your daughter, sir?"

"She's younger than you by a few years. Probably around your brother's age. She's in Paris right now, taking up architecture in Ecole D'Architecture."

"Wow," I whistled. "And your son?"

"He's already working," he replied, "I refused to let him enlist."

I nodded, understanding. I looked down again, just in case, and saw something white, like paper. I took my chances and picked it up. If it was someone else's photo then I guessed I could keep it and ask if anyone owned it. But when I saw the person in the photograph, I never wanted to give it back.

Her brown locks framing her face, a beautiful white dress that makes her look like a Greek goddess, a white, thin scarf hanging around her neck, her lips curled into a smile that matched her eyes that are shining brightly like she's the happiest person in the world. Her pink, rosy cheeks...she's absolutely beautiful.

"You found it," CSM Belaire's voice startled me.

I blinked and looked up at him admiring the picture as well. "Is this her?"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "Your daughter is beautiful." I looked at it again and thought that with someone like her waiting for me at home, I'd do my best to keep myself alive. "She is." And I've seen many beautiful women in my twenty-nine years of living.

"That was during Cassie's and my renewing of vows." He paused. "Why don't you keep the picture for me?" he suggested.

I looked up and my eyes widened. "What?"

He grinned. "Keep the picture for me for now. I have a family picture with me, too. You can use another photo to look at."

"Um...but, sir—" But before I got to continue my sentence, we heard an explosion coming from where we had just been. "Sir!" More explosions could be heard and screams of some men. I just wasn't sure whose men.

He pushed back. "We don't know what it is, we have to go back to the barracks and report this. The two of us are outnumbered. Go! Go!"

I placed the photo in my pocket and started running towards the base camp.

Just imagine, if CSM Belaire hadn't checked his pocket to look at his family's pictures then the two of us would have been with our troops. We would've been dead. The explosion we heard were bombs that were hidden underground. When CSM Belaire, some troops and myself had gone to scout out the area, we saw no survivors but many missing.

"Your gut was right," he tells me when we were informed of the news. All I could do is say a silent prayer and thank the Lord that CSM Belaire and I are still alive.

Then I remember the reason why we're alive. I fish out the picture from my pocket and have another look at it before I hold it up to the man next to me. "Sir," I say quietly, he's still shaken up from what had happened—I would be, too, a lot of those men had families, "the picture of your daughter."

He smiles weakly. "Keep it for me, will you? I honestly think that my princess is your angel. You weren't obliged to help me look for it. I didn't ask for your help until you offered. She didn't want you to die or go MIA either, Arthur. Keep it."

He pushes my hand away, a gesture to let me know it's okay. "Thank you, sir." I don't dare hide my grin as I look at the picture again. "Thank you, Princess."

A few days later, we were given a message that the two of us, CSM Belaire and I, and some others, would be sent home. I overhead CSM Belaire and SMA King's replacement, SMA Brown, talking about how he should retire and take care of his family. "You have served this country more than you need to, Damian. Go home. It isn't too late to watch your children grow every day and not have them worrying about you."

As I pack, someone behind me clears their throat. "Arthur."

I turn around and see CSM Belaire. "Sir."

"Are you in a hurry to get home? To Seattle?"

"I've written to my family about expecting me."

He nods. "I see. I was just hoping you could come over to my home for a few days. We're hosting a party next week, just to celebrate." He shrugs and begins to walk away but stops before he reaches his bed. "My daughter will be there."

"I can always just tell my parents that I'm visiting some...friends," I suddenly say. "They'd like that. I never had many friends at home."

He smirks. "Good. I'll see you later."

* * *

The Belaires live in Brooklyn and despite Mr. Belaire—he had told me to start calling him Damian but I refused—admiring the apartments, they live in a three-storey house with a beautiful lawn and an even bigger backyard. "When Cassie and I had Theo, we had a huge dilemma about where to live. We loved this house but we didn't really want to leave our first home."

"This is a really nice place," I tell him. "How'd you end up choosing it?"

"We thought of the future, not the present," he replies with a small smile. "Come on," he gestures. He opens the small fence door and then closes it behind us. When we reach the middle of the walkway, the door bursts open and the older woman I've seen in the picture comes rushing out.

"Damian!" she calls. Mr. Belaire drops his bags and hugs his wife tightly. "You're home."

"I'm home," he repeats, "and I'm not leaving again."

She hugs him again before kissing him. "I'm so happy. Now I don't have to expect any letter from them about you."

Two more people come out right after her. A man about my age or a bit younger...and my princess. She looks even more beautiful up close. "Daddy!" she yells and jumps on him. "You're back!"

"Welcome home, Dad," Theo says, giving him a pat as his sister continues to hug him.

Mr. Belaire and his daughter finally let go of each other before he pats my back. "As I said in my letter, I brought my friend, Arthur Brandon."

Mrs. Belaire gives me a warm, welcome hug. "It's very nice to meet you, Arthur. I hope you feel at home here. Theo, help Arthur with his bags and bring them to the guest room."

I start to protest, "Oh, no, it's fine, I—"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Belaire says, "you are our guest." Theo gives me a nod before reaching for my bags and heading inside.

Mr. Belaire clasps my shoulder and says, "Arthur, this is my daughter, Ariadne."

She smiles at me, and it's even nicer than the picture that I still have in my pocket. "Hi." She holds out her hand for me to shake. "Dad's written nice things about you."

"He's told me nice things about you, too," I say, shaking her hand.

We stand there, smiling at each other for a while before Mr. Belaire clears his throat and we instantly let go of each other's hands, completely forgetting that we're still in contact. "Arthur, let's get ready before having dinner, shall we? I think they'll enjoy hearing the story of our angel in disguise."

I smile. "Right."

* * *

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Also, I found out recently that this is the plot to The Lucky Ones (or one of those Nicholas Sparks books?). I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Again, I just found this in a prompt blog and it didn't say anything about Nicholas Sparks (and I'm not a fan so…).**


	6. Hugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This one is dedicated to SiSi4 for well, you know why. :] I also saw this prompt in otpprompts on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry the title is kinda...eh. :[**

* * *

_**Hugs**_

"Ariadne, it's your turn to make people happy," Mallorie says with a smile. Her all-around clipboard is facing the young girl, probably just in case she wants to make sure that it is her turn to be out in the cold and holding up the cardboard sign.

She checks the date tomorrow and then, _there it is_, her name written right next to it. She smiles and nod, letting the older woman know that she's okay with it. "I'll be there, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Mal says to her as she pats her shoulder. "Tell Valeria that she'll be your partner. I know the two of you are inseparable. Maybe during her turn, you could be her partner."

Ariadne chuckles. "Yeah, I think that'll work."

She smiles again. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon? I won't be here early tomorrow morning, Phillipa has a parent-teacher conference so I can't see how the morning will be."

"It's fine. I've been looking forward to this." They separate ways and Ariadne sits on her desk which is also right across from Valeria's. "I'm on duty tomorrow," the brunette tells the blonde. "And you're my partner-in-crime."

She smiles. "Good, I'm getting cramped in this place. Do you know when it's my turn?"

"Sometime next week," Ariadne replies. "I saw your name below mine after some others." Then she smiles. "I'm so excited tomorrow."

Valeria smiles back at her. "I'm glad our kit has pepper spray, people would love to _hug_ you."

Ariadne rolls roll my eyes. "We're in a very busy street, I think we can manage."

"One must never be too careful, _mon ami_."

"Maybe we should have worn better clothes," Valeria says as she looks at her jeans and t-shirt, "we're not striking enough."

Ariadne laughs, "And have people harass us? I don't think so, Val."

The two have been out on the street for about two hours and not one person has gone up to the brunette and asked for a hug. Ariadne is sitting under a bright blue sign that says Free Hugs with Valeria behind a table beside her with her favorite clipboard and a stack of flyers. They're lucky it's a bright and sunny day, not too warm either, allowing them to enjoy the outdoors. The three-storey building behind them is the organization but they'd prefer to be out instead of taking shelter (no one can really see them there anyway).

"Maybe that's why people are having a good day," Valeria starts, "the weather is wonderful and it really is a shame to waste it on such a bad mood."

Ariadne grins. "Wouldn't it be better if there's a free hug?"

Her friend laughs. "I suppose, especially from someone as pretty as you. And I'm here, too, I think we both work as a good team. We're attractive, why aren't we attracting people?"

"Maybe because they're not hugging you," Ariadne says with a wink.

Valeria rolls her eyes. "Your flirty lines don't work on me, Miss Belaire. Just because I play for both fields. Why don't you ever flirt with men?"

"I haven't had my fair share of practice yet," she says as she smiles at a little boy who had just passed them. "Unlike you, you can practice on both." Valeria sticks out her tongue and is about to say something when her eyes move up and blink at the person who had just arrived. Ariadne follows and sees a man; taller than her with dark hair and dark eyes. He's in a three-piece suit and Oxford shoes. A leather satchel is by his side. He makes her stomach flutter. "Hello."

"Are you the one giving free hugs?" he asks. His voice is deep and makes Ariadne weak in the knees.

"Yes," she answers.

"I need one," he says.

Ariadne stands and is about to open her arms but he closes his arms around her at once. Slowly, she brings her arms up and pats his back. "Are you okay?" she whispers.

"I'm having a rough morning," he answers quietly. "I don't normally do this but I really need it right now. And it doesn't hurt that you're very attractive."

She blushes and continues to pat the man's back. "You can talk about it, if you want."

He lets go and Ariadne doesn't like the feeling that's happening to her. The man looks at her from head to toe before smiling. "My roommate slash office co-worker is being a bastard again. I missed the train, I haven't had breakfast, I was almost mugged and I'm late for work."

"Oh," she gasps, "you're not hurt, are you?"

"I scared the guy off," he says, shrugging, "I think he's the one with bruises."

"I have a croissant," she says as she turns around, "you can have it. And my coffee," she presents them to him, "they're not fresh or hot anymore but it's something to fill your stomach." She pushes the pastry and drink to him and he hesitantly reaches for them. "I'm sorry, am I making you even more late for your job?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm always early, what's being tardy once in a while, right?"

She grins. "I'm sorry about your roommate...slash office co-worker. Is he always like that?"

"Well...yes," he admits, "but he thought that un-setting my alarm and not waking me up after a horrid two hour sleep would be funny. It isn't. I called my boss once I woke up and he said it was okay and he doesn't mind. I could hear the cause of my misery snickering from behind." He pauses and looks up at the sky. "He would have said that I have an imagination."

"If your roommate didn't tamper with your alarm then you would've woken up early. If you woke up early then you wouldn't've missed the train. If you didn't miss the train then you wouldn't've seen me," she says and then realizes what it had implied, "I mean, then you would've have gotten a free hug. Don't you feel much better now?" she tries to cover but know that it's too late since he's smirking.

"I do," he tells her, "so much better than I did five minutes ago."

She grins and rocks on her heels. "So, um...shouldn't you be on your way to work right now?"

"I'm already late, what's the point right?" He shrugs. "But I suppose you're right," he sighs and checks his watch, "I should get going." He looks at the sign again and asks, "I get out around five. Until what time will you be here?"

She quickly turns to Valeria and she holds up eight fingers. "Eight," she answers him.

He stays quiet for a while. "Perfect. I'll see you later then." And then he walks away.

Ariadne sits on her chair, a little surprised and a little giddy. "I wasn't dreaming, right?"

"Nope," Valeria answers with a smirk, "you and that very hot guy just had a good conversation and you got to hug him and he wants to see you again later this afternoon."

She smiles. "I never even got his name."

"He didn't ask for yours either. Maybe he wants to have an excuse to come back. I would've totally done that if I was attracted to the one manning the booth."

And so for the rest of the day, Ariadne only hugged five people. It seems that everyone really is having a good day. A lot of adolescents and some adults have begun to inquire about how to become a volunteer in the Special Hands org. Valeria gladly informed them how. At around five, Mallorie stopped by to say hello.

Time passes by and it's already eight, time for the two volunteers to pack up and go inside the building. But the mysterious man earlier that morning hasn't shown.

"Maybe he had to stay late," Valeria offers. "You saw how he looked like. Suit and all. And he said he was always early. And maybe something came up."

Ariadne shakes her head, a small, sad smile on her lips. "No, I don't think so."

"Ari, I really think he meant what he said earlier. I'm sure if he knew that he couldn't come this afternoon, he would've asked you out already," Valeria continues. "Really."

"Thanks, Val," Ariadne says. She helps her pack the materials they used inside a bag. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up with those words of...excuses. I really appreciate it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the blonde huffs.

"I'm just a little upset, okay?" The brunette frowns. "I was really looking forward to seeing him again and he doesn't show and we'll never know why he didn't. I'd like the possibility of your words but it sucks that we'll never be sure."

"If he changed his mind then it's his loss, Ari," Valeria says. "You helped start his morning, you gave him your favorite croissant and mint coffee and he didn't even bother to pay for it. He's a real gentleman, Ari, a real gentleman."

Ariadne smirks. "You're right, he isn't worth it."

"He isn't." Her friend nods. "And we have to bring this back in right away if we want Robert to take us home. It's too late and he's the only one with a car that actually passes by our route."

The first three days of working back inside the building is a little tough for Ariadne. She constantly checks the window outside, just in case the man would return. She sees men in suits with dark hair every day and she can't help but hope that one of them is the man whom she had given a hug to.

And maybe for him to run to her and apologize and explain to her why he couldn't come and he'd take her to dinner, they'd kiss, he'd propose and they'll get married and happily live in a nice house with two dogs and a son and a daughter.

"Fantasy, fantasy," she murmurs as she looks at men with dark hair in suits in the internet.

Valeria had told her to forget him, constantly reminding her that they don't know each other, to which the brunette replies, "We could've." This frustrates the blonde even more.

On the fourth day, Valeria brings her out to a club. On the fifth day, Ariadne wakes up in her room with a huge smile on her face. Valeria had slept over so that they could both wake up on time for their shift in Special Hands. "How do you feel?"

Ariadne smiles. "Ready to take on the world with force."

Unfortunately it's raining outside. Not too heavy but there is no trace of sun. And even more unfortunate that it's Valeria's turn to stay outside and give anyone free hugs and Ariadne is her sidekick. Luckily, Mallorie had a beach umbrella tucked away during days like this and the two had set-up in the same spot.

"This will really get us some attention," Valeria retorts as she puts up the bright rainbow umbrella on the table.

"It's a gloomy day," Ariadne says, "maybe people will need more hugs. People are more likely in a bad mood during this kind of weather."

"Ugh," Valeria groans, "it's when it's raining but the place is so humid and my hair is sticking all over my neck!"

Ariadne was right. More people had lined up to get a free hug from her best friend. At noon, too much people had come that Ariadne had offered to help her best friend and volunteered to hug the people as well. By three, the sky was clearing up and the water falling had become drizzles.

"You have no idea how happy I am now that I'm seeing the sun," Valeria tells her after a lady she had just hugged left.

"Everyone's having too much of a bad day that they didn't even inquire about joining the org," Ariadne says as she looks at the stack of flyers she has on the table that haven't been subtracted since the start of the day.

"I'd like to inquire," someone says.

Ariadne looks up and is sees the man she had been obsessed with for the past few days still dressed very nicely however this time, not with a three-piece suit but a sweater vest over a blue dress shirt and a tie. He has a sheepish grin. "Oh."

"Or is too late?"

"No," she shakes her head, "not at all." Grabbing the clipboard from the table she hands it to him and asks him to fill out the needed requirements. "And then we'll call you for an interview," she says when he gives her back the clipboard.

"This is her," another person with an English accent says, "no wonder you were too chicken to come back." The man who had just spoken is grinning at her. "Hello, love, I'm the reason why this coward met you in the first place."

"You're the one who tampered with his alarm!" Ariadne exclaims.

"And you should be thanking me," the man says, "I'm Eames."

"Hello. I'm Ariadne, and that's my friend, Valeria."

Eames looks at the blonde. "Well aren't you beautiful. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Valeria's eyes widen. "Really?"

The other man smirks at them and then looks at the brunette. "I'm sorry I didn't get to come back last week. Something came up and I was let out the office at ten and I went here and the building was closing up. I tried to come back but I didn't know what you'd think, he," he pointed at the man talking to Valeria, "fed my insecurities, which rarely happens. We didn't have work today and I wanted to try my luck."

Ariadne can't help but grin. "You'll be even luckier if you tell me your name."

"I'm Arthur," he tells her, "and I'd really like to invite you out for dinner."

"I'd enjoy that, thank you."

"Do I still get a free hug?"

She laughs and hugs him.

* * *

**And there's another one. Please tell me what you think of it!**


	7. Ariadne, You're (Not) Drunk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi! Here's another one-shot with a prompt from ottppropts. This one is dedicated to kamarooka as an early birthday gift and for sticking with me. She has also made a lovely story for me called Waiting It Out. Go check it out! And I intentionally did not put why Ariadne is in surgery because…**

* * *

_**Ariadne, You're (Not) Drunk**_

"She'll be fine, Arthur," Eames assures him. "The doctors said that the transplant was successful and there's no more hole in her heart. Did you realize that whole and hole are pronounced the same yet have two different meanings?"

"Yes, Eames, I have. Everyone has," Arthur replies.

"Why don't you go and get a drink with me? I'm sure they have some beer in the cafeteria."

"This is a hospital, it's the last place you'd like to be drunk in."

"Actually, it's when we're in a dream."

Arthur glares and turns to him. "Don't you have any other place to be?"

"Don't you?" Eames smirks. "Even Cobb has left, darling. I'm sure one of her relatives outside would like to take care of her. Her mother's anxious to see her and you've been hogging the sleeping beauty. I didn't know you were that heartless."

He caresses her cheek with his thumb one more time before heading out the room. "Let's go. I haven't eaten."

"You live on salad, Arthur, you basically don't eat. And don't do that to the poor, unsuspecting girl. You look like a creeper."

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad," Eames tells him as they enter the room, "she's still on the bed, sleeping and being all cute."

"And alone!" Arthur rushes to her side and holds her hand. "Why is she alone?"

"There is no need to worry, darling." Eames sighs. "They probably went to get food or had to talk to some nurses."

"Have you heard about all those fraud nurses and doctors that can just slip in and out because of the uniforms?" Arthur argues.

"This is Saito's hospital, Arthur, you know how rich that man is so you probably know that this place is heavily guarded and is very strict. Didn't you do your research?"

"I did but it's better to be very safe."

"You are such a sweetheart, Arthur. I'm so glad that you're my friend and if _I_ was in surgery, I'd be very safe," Eames says, grinning.

"I'd leave you in any hospital we can find," Arthur mutters.

The bathroom door creaks open and out comes Ariadne's mother. "Oh. Hello, boys. I didn't hear you come in."

"I told you there's nothing to worry about," Eames says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cassie Belaire asks. "Is anything the matter?"

Arthur is about to reply but he's stopped by the Forger. "Our dear lover boy here was worried that our lovely lady was alone while unconscious. The security here is great but he still doesn't trust it. What are we going to do with this boy?"

Cassie smiles. "You're such a sweetheart, Arthur. No wonder Ariadne likes you." She chuckles as if it were nothing. "I'm getting hungry. Do you boys mind if I go downstairs and grab some food?"

"No, not at all," Arthur shakes his head, "Eames and I will take care of her."

"Actually, darling," Eames says, "I'm still quite hungry. I think I'll go down with mademoiselle Belaire to grab some grub. Do you want anything? Perhaps another salad to add to the half a salad you had eaten downstairs."

"Half a salad?" Cassie confirms. "That was your dinner?"

"I'm not a very heavy eater—" but she cuts him off.

"I should get you some meat. You're a very fit man, Arthur. I don't think eating pork, beef and chicken will affect your diet. I'll even bring you some fruits. Come on, Mr. Eames. Let's have our dinner and then we'll buy Arthur some food."

"I agree with this plan wholeheartedly," Eames says, nodding.

"But—"

Eames is already opening the door for the older woman. "Take care of Ariadne, Arthur. Her father might come up soon, so don't worry. I think Theo went to buy some food supplies so he might return soon, too," Cassie continues to say. "Any special request?"

"I—"

"I'll bring you some fruit shakes. Mr. Eames, you'll tell me if Arthur is allergic to anything, won't you?"

"Of course, I'm very concerned about Arthur's health," he says it in his most Eames-like-solemn way. When Cassie is turned away, he gives the Point Man a smirk, knowing fully well Arthur wouldn't dare to glare his way while standing directly behind the Architect's mother. "He's very fond of pears." Arthur can't stand pears. "He especially likes it as a fruit shake."

"I see." Cassie nods. "See you later, Arthur."

"Sure," he mutters, teeth gritting.

Eames winks at him. "Bye, darling. I promise that your pear will be ripe, just how you like it." And then he shuts the door, leaving Arthur with the sleeping beauty.

He then turns to the sleeping Ariadne and his face softens. Pulling up a chair, he sits down and grabs her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. To kill time, he counts her eyelashes, then observes her breathing pattern, most of the time he catches himself staring at her lips. '_It's the perfect opportunity,' _he thinks to himself. After convincing himself and then hesitating for a few minutes, he finally is about to close the distance between them when Ariadne's eyes flutter. "Uh...I can explain," he says and immediately steps back. "You see, I…"

"Arthur?" Ariadne turns to look at him.

"Hello," he says, trying to regain composure. It looks as if Ariadne hasn't seen him get too close. "How do you feel?"

"Woozy," she replies as she tries to sit up. And then giggles when she fails. "Help. I fell. And I just realized how weird the word woozy is."

"Woozy is quite odd. And don't move too much," he tells her as he helps her up, "the anesthesia is still wearing off and—"

"Am I drunk?" she cuts him off.

He takes strands of her hair away from face and puts it with the rest of her brown hair. "No, you were in surgery and—" He stops when she stares at him with her serious, brown eyes. "Is there anything the matter?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Is that a riddle?"

"If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry," she says, "I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you. Look at you, Arthur," she points at him, "you're in this dingy place in a three-piece suit. But it is Saito's hospital so it makes sense," she continues, looking around.

"Would you prefer I wear a sweater vest?" he asks, still unsure of what's happening. Is there something wrong with the medicine they're giving her? Is she having hallucinations? Maybe he should call a doctor or a nurse and ask what's happening.

"It's your turn. I've given three!" she exclaims.

"What?"

She glares, her mouth pouting, and he wonders how her lips taste, and how cute she looks right now. "I'm trying to pick you up."

"What?" he repeats.

"Eames was right," she sighs, "you really don't know anything about all these."

"I...what? Eames said what?"

"Pick-up lines, Arthur. Pick-up lines!"

'_Oh. Okay. So that's why they're familiar.'_ "Um...well...someone used this on me once, I'm no photographer but I can picture us together."

"Boring!"

"Yours weren't any better, Ari," he tells her. "Fine." '_Why the hell am I playing this game?'_ "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"What is it with you and cameras?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

She frowns. "You suck at this, Arthur."

"I'm sorry my skills aren't to your standards."

"I'm trying to pick you up! I love you, Arthur! You are so dense for a Point Man."

He blinks. "What?"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes Eames with two brown bags followed by Cassie with some more food. "Oh, lovely, you're awake," Cassie says with a smile, "how do you feel?"

"Woozy," the Architect repeats.

"Her mindset is not very stable yet," Arthur precautions.

"So she's in a drunken state?" Eames confirms.

"Not really," he answers. He watches Ariadne lean back on the bed and close her eyes again. "But she...told me that she loves me."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Arthur and Ariadne are sitting on a park bench, her with a cone of ice cream and him with soda. He has her hand intertwined with his and they constantly tightening their grips. Ariadne spots a young couple on the far side. The teenage boy has a group of friends watching him from a distance while the teenage girl looks bored. Finally, she leaves.

"I bet he was giving her pick-up lines," she says.

"I remember that not working for you and on you either," Arthur teases.

"I was drunk," she protests.

"No you weren't," he chuckles, "you were just woozy."

"Big difference," she huffs. "At least telling you I loved you worked."

"I'm glad I found the courage to tell you how I feel." He smiles. "It's a moment I don't want to forget. But now that you aren't drunk, do you wanna continue that game? I have a really good one."

"Okay." She nods. "I go first. Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams."

"You could use that for dream sharing."

She giggles. "Okay, your turn."

He smiles and clears his throat. "Did you invent the airplane? Cause you seem Wright for me."

"That's your good one?" She rolls her eyes. "Only smart people can get that, Arthur. You suck."

"Then it's a good thing I'm picking you up," he says, just like he rehearsed. Ariadne looks at him, shock written over her face. "What? What's wrong? Was it bad?"

Scoffing, she says, "That was really good. You've got someone on your bed tonight."

* * *

**There we go. Please tell me what you think of it!**


	8. The One Time Arthur Was Stood Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A prompt that I've seen in otpprompts on tumblr. Just a little warning that Arthur might be a little OOC here. This one is dedicated to Kellouka2 for sticking with me and making me feel like a queen more than once. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**The One Time Arthur Was Stood Up**_

Arthur wonders why out of all the people he's working with right now, Eames has to annoy him. He doesn't mind Ariadne's company, oh no he doesn't, but Eames makes it difficult for him to ask her out to dinner, especially now that they're talking about dates.

"I bet you never get stood up, Arthur," Ariadne says, looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Eames says, "I'm sure he's the one who leaves their dates hanging."

Ariadne's mouth turns into a small 'o'. "Really?"

'_Damn Eames and his mouth,'_ he thinks. He wants to tell her that he has never left a girl hanging only because when he asks her out, he wants her to know that he will be there, but he can't lie to her. Especially with the Forger just inches away. "I've only done it...a couple of times. But only because of emergencies!"

"Yeah, he's done some extensive researches and the emergency is that he doesn't like the woman who'd be sitting across from him for an hour or more."

"That's not true!" he yells.

"Ah, I forgot, you would send messages to tell them that you're being called for work and that you would call them for a rain check, which you would never do. I'm sure about twenty...make it sixty percent of the female population who has asked you out to dinner are still waiting for that damn phone call."

Ariadne raises her eyebrows. "Sixty percent?"

"That's not true," he mutters. '_Okay, maybe it is.'_ "But I...I…"

She frowns. "You're good looking. You're a charmer. You make women fall for you in a snap. You ask them out and then do a no-show, you say you'll call them but you never do. Arthur, you're a great friend but you're an awful date. That is really mean."

"Arthur's a very mean man, love. Did you only notice now?"

"Shut up," he murmurs. "Eames I'm going to kill you."

Ariadne shrugs and checks her watch. "I think I deserve a break. I'm going to head down to the bakery for some snacks. I'll get you two the usual, is that alright?"

"I'll go with you," Arthur volunteers, standing up.

"It's fine," she says, shaking her head, "I'm sure Eames and I distracted you enough. You have to finish your work."

"But…" But she's already out the warehouse when he can finally think of something to say. So he turns to the grinning Forger and says, "I'm going to fucking murder you, Eames, when I get the chance. I swear to you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Eames chuckles. "It's too late to save yourself, Arthur. I think you should lighten up. Why don't you go on a date?"

"I was going to ask her out for dinner tomorrow until you showed up."

He rolls his eyes. "You're always too slow, Arthur. Anyway. I'll set you up on a blind date. You've got no chance with Ariadne now that she knows what kind of _man_ you really are."

Most of the time, Arthur never lets his insecurities get in the way. But this is Ariadne and he never really thinks when it comes to her. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"And whose fault is that?" he mutters bitterly as he sits down.

"She would've canceled the date even if you did get a chance to ask her out; don't be such a grouch." Eames shrugs. "So, blind date tomorrow evening?"

"No."

"Come on, just once. Let's see what happens."

"No."

"I'll buy you lunch every day."

"No."

"I'll keep your seat warm for you."

Arthur makes a face. "Everyone will refuse that offer, Eames."

"Then give me something to work with," Eames say, giving up. "You think of what I should do to let you go on that date."

He looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Will you shut up for at least a day?"

Eames smirks. "Just for one day?"

"Just for one day," Arthur repeats.

The Forger shrugs. "Okay. Sure. I'll do that for you. Can I set it tonight?"

"Tonight?" Arthur raises his eyebrows. "Why so quickly?"

"Because that lady friend of mine really likes you and I'm very sure she's excited to meet you, darling. You don't mind, do you?" But he's already out the door before Arthur could reply. "Thanks, darling. Seven tonight at Italianis, you're paying."

* * *

He tries to talk to Ariadne again, get her to know that he wouldn't ever stand her up if she goes on a date with him. But Eames continues to get her time. And the Forger knows that he is, even giving the Point Man sly looks.

"Darling, you're going on a date tonight, you shouldn't be pining over what could have been," Eames says.

"What could have been hasn't even happened yet," he mutters to him. "Can you at least ask her if she's still interested?" _I can't believe I'm asking Eames to do me a favor._

Eames rolls his eyes. "Go on this date tonight, if you're still interested then I'll ask her, okay?"

Arthur purses his lips. "Okay, fine."

* * *

He's in his good suit. He wants to make a good impression, just in case he will be interested. He's early and already sitting by the window, facing the door, so that he could see the mystery woman. Eames says she's wearing something green and has her hair up.

"Anything else significant?"

"She's very beautiful. You'll know who it is, Arthur. Have faith in me for once."

And so he waits. And waits. And waits. The server has continued to serve him water and complimentary bread. "I'm going to get into trouble, sir," the server says after his sixth time with a new tray of bread and water, "don't you want to order for yourself while you wait for your date?"

"Do you think I'll be stood up?" he asks suddenly.

"Sir?"

"It's a blind date. I haven't seen anyone with the description my friend gave me. Maybe she wore something else and saw me and decided no."

"Sir…"

"I think this is karma hitting me in the face."

"Sir."

"Ariadne would never go on a date with me now."

The server sighs. "Sir, I really doubt you'll be stood up unless one of your friends played a trick on you. Honestly, sir, you're very handsome. I don't think anyone would want to stand you up. Relax, sir, why not try calling her?"

"Playing a trick on me…" Arthur mutters and clutches his phone. "Thank you," he looks at the tag, "Kris," he takes out a bill from his front pocket and gives it to him, "here's an early tip. Get me a beer." Kris nods but Arthur takes him back, "Make it two."

"Right away, sir," Kris says, nodding as he folds the fifty in surprise.

Arthur calls Eames; he's got him on speed dial. And when Eames cheerily answers Arthur and asks, "Are you not having fun on your date, darling?"

"I've been waiting for an hour and a half, Eames. Is she even coming?"

"I heard it takes people like her awhile but she's been wanting you so you might make her _come_ in less than an hour and a half," Eames replies with humor.

"Eames I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay," the Forger sighs, "she told me that she had an emergency to go to but she didn't tell me if she's coming or not."

"So should I just wait here?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know Arthur, she didn't tell me. Be a gentleman and wait."

"Can't you ask her?" he asks, his annoyance getting the better of him. He listens to Eames grabbing another phone when he sees a familiar face coming in. "Eames?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Ariadne's here."

"Oh, wonderful!"

"She's wearing a green dress and her hair is up."

"There she is," he chuckles. "Is she looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"Raise up your arm, call her out."

He raises his arm and tries to say her name but she spots him and walks quickly towards him. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," she starts and he quickly stands, leaving his phone on the table to pull out her chair and let her sit on it before pushing it back and sitting on his seat, "Valeria had a small accident and I was the only one available since her parents are in Germany. I know you waited long and I'm so sorry."

"Are you my date?" he blurts.

"Yes, darling, she is," Eames answers for him. Arthur looks down and forgets that he hasn't ended the call. Quickly, he shuts his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Eames didn't tell me that it's you."

She shrugs. "I don't know what his play is but he didn't tell me until I told him that I was with Valeria in the hospital. He slipped."

Kris returns and holds out the menus. "I told you, sir. Do you still want your beers?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm good. Thanks, Kris."

Kris tells him that he'll bring out their finest bottle of champagne and smiles at Ariadne before leaving. "What was he talking about?" she asks.

"I thought my date stood me up," he admits, "that karma had hit me in the face. I took it out on him until I called Eames and then I saw you."

"Arthur Brandon being stood up?" Ariadne giggles. "That will only happen when an apple grows from a mango tree on the thirtieth of February!"

Arthur smiles. "That boosts up my ego." She smiles back at him. "I've been wanting to ask you to go on a date with me for a long time."

"Really? Then why didn't you?"

"Work always gets in the way. And Eames. And with what happened this morning...he also said that I didn't have a chance with you anymore?"

"I was a little upset," she admits, "but I was willing to try."

"So Eames set us up?"

"I guess so." She shrugs.

"I can't believe I have to thank that bastard."

Ariadne laughs. "He brought us together, I'm willing to thank him. Shall we call him now?"

Arthur takes out his phone and calls Eames. When the man answers, Eames is still cheery. "Arthur, darling, did you like my surprise?"

"Yeah," he answers with a smile, "thanks."

"Thanks, Eames," Ariadne says.

"Does that mean I our deal earlier this morning is invalid and I can talk to you freely tomorrow?" Eames asks.

Ariadne tilts her head and Arthur just smirks. "No."

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! I also updated A Reality Unknown if you're interested. And I made a (500) Days of Summer fanfic called (Infinity) Days of Snow. :]**


	9. Who Said Anything About Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The line in the hardware store is from The Apparition.**

**Okay, so I did make something for ****kamarooka**** before but I was inspired and well, for some reason I thought I didn't make one yet but it turns out I did but I don't think I made it clear that it is for her birthday so...here's a birthday present for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Who Said Anything About Sleeping**_

There comes a time when children become bored and laze around the house. The first few days of summer are the best, but once it reaches the middle point, the young boy starts to place his head on the table while playing with his cars and the girl begins to watch television without pause. And Dom doesn't like that.

"Do you two want to go for a swim in the pool?" he asks them.

"We did that yesterday, Daddy," Phillipa says.

"How about the mall?" he continues.

James shakes his head. "There's too much people there now."

Dom frowns and sits beside his daughter. "Is there anything you want to do at all? Something new? A roadtrip to the countryside?"

"What's a roadtrip?" the girl asks him with curious eyes.

Dom smiles. "It's when you go on a long trip from one place to another."

"Like where grand-père is when he's not here?" James asks, grinning widely.

The father laughs. "No, that's too far. You need an airplane, like what you two always ride when you visit him. I'm talking about going from Los Angeles to…"

"Camping!"

That took a different turn. Dom looks at his daughter. "Camping?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Let's go camping!"

Dom thinks for a moment, tapping his chin with his thumb. "Camping, huh? I suppose that could work. Sure. If that's what you two really want."

"I heard that Aurora and Heather are going camping with their family. We should go, too! I'm sure it'd be fun, Daddy," Phillipa encourages him. "And we can bring Uncle Eames!"

"Just Uncle Eames?" Dom chuckles. "Don't you want to bring Uncle Arthur and Aunt Ari, too?"

Phillipa squeals. "Aunt Ari and I will have so much fun, I'm sure! We'll stay up all night talking about boys and braiding each other's hair! Just like what me and Aurora and Heather do when we have sleepovers!"

"I don't think Aunt Ari will appreciate the boys in your school, Phil," Dom sighs. "And we'll bring Uncle Yusuf, I know he's in town. We need him in case we need a doctor." He gets up and says, "Okay. We'll go camping. I'll talk to Uncle Arthur and ask him if he knows any safe place we can go to."

* * *

"Camping?" Arthur asks, surprised. "You want to go camping?"

"Yeah," Dom replies, "Phillipa and James are sold on the idea and I'd really like them to have some fun. Do you know any places we can go camping in? Maybe one there in Brooklyn?"

"If this is their first time camping then I suggest we rent a cabin in the woods first."

"That defeats the purpose of camping, Arthur," Dom murmurs.

"No, it's for safety procedures. We have to make sure that they're both fit. I think that James is too young to go on a real camping trip. We'll promise them another legitimate camping trip another time. Wait, do they know that camping means tents?"

"I think I can talk to them about it," the other man says. "They want you and Ariadne to come, too."

Arthur frowns. "Thanks. I'll talk to Ari about it."

"Try something new." Dom chuckles. "And thanks, Arthur. Call you soon for an update."

"I'll start looking for a good place," Arthur tells him. They both disconnect the call just as Ariadne comes out of the bedroom wearing Arthur's button-up from last night. "Good morning." The Point Man smiles.

She smiles back. "Good morning. What did Dom want?"

"Phillipa and James want to go camping. He's asking if I know some places to go to." He walks over to her and kisses the top of her head. "He's inviting us, too. The kids want us there."

She grins. "Camping and the kids? Two birds with one stone. I'd love to go!"

He gives her a tight grin. "Really?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You don't want to go?"

"I'm not very fond of camping," he admits.

"Because you can't wear your everyday clothes?" She teases, fingering his pants button. "You know you'll still look good in a tee and windbreaker. Preferably black or white."

"Mm," Arthur groans and leans forward, kissing her, "if that's what you want me to wear."

She giggles, leaning back. "I'm not forcing you if you don't want to go."

"I suppose if you can convince me..." he says, wrapping his arms around her. He lifts her up and brings them back to the bedroom. "I can look for the sites later."

* * *

Arthur finally agrees to go camping with them after Ariadne convinces him that this time it'll be much different from what happened when he went camping with his batchmates during high school. "It'll be a completely different experience, I promise."

So he proceeds to look for campsites that he thinks would be good for all of them. He's already got one in mind, a new family venue in New York, NY. "It's expensive," he tells Dom, "but nothing we can't afford. You have your own trail to follow and the cabins are very far apart from each other. Judging by the map of the forest it's rare to find other people who are camping around unless it's a ranger."

"Sounds good," Dom says. "Thanks, Arthur."

And so, reservations are made.

Ariadne plops down beside him and looks at the site that Arthur still has on. "That's interesting."

"It's a pretty safe place."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "With you and Dom? I think it's more than safe."

"Your confidence in me is flattering but we both know I have limits. If you don't remember, our job for COBOL to extract information from Saito? I've told you that it failed because of my capture."

"It was _one_ of the factors but it wasn't the _main_ factor." Arthur looks at her with raised eyebrows. She simply shakes her head. "I was thinking we could have a picnic today and then go to the mall and supermarket to buy some supplies."

"I think that's a really good idea," he says, smiling. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Let me just pack our stuff. Why don't you go ahead and make yourself look good?"

He kisses her before agreeing.

* * *

Their little picnic was swell. Ariadne had prepared homemade PB&amp;Js and brought a thermos of apple juice with them. She had asked him to stop by a bakeshop for dessert.

"What else do we need?" Arthur asks. "I'm not very familiar with camping needs."

The two have just finished going through the supermarket for their food and drinks. Arthur was against buying ice cream until a day before the Cobbs would arrive from Los Angeles. After placing their stash in the car (they didn't buy anything that would be spoiled), they return to the building to look for camping gear.

"Since we're renting a cabin, I don't think there's anything heavy that we need. Flashlights, batteries, maybe we can get some books. Oh, and maybe a new set of kitchenware, so that we're sure the ones we'll be using during the trip are clean." She pauses and looks at him, a small frown on her face. "I'm becoming more and more like you."

He kisses her cheek. "Aside from the books, we'll only need to go to the department store."

They head to the third floor and begin to fill their cart with their list. Sometimes, they would find items that they haven't talked about yet think they'll use. On their way to the cash register, they pass by a display of tents that could easily fit a family of three or four.

"We should get a tent," Ariadne says. "I want that green one."

"We don't need a tent," Arthur argues, shaking his head, "we'll be sleeping in a cabin."

She smirks and shrugs. "Who said anything about sleeping?" she says as she slips ahead of him.

Arthur blinks, looks at the tent, then back at his girlfriend before grabbing a bag that contained the green tent and dumping it in the cart, smirking all the way to the register.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arthur demands.

Eames chuckles. "Cobb didn't tell you that Yusuf and I would be coming along?"

"I'm fine with Yusuf coming along without warning."

"You wound me so deeply, darling," Eames says, shrugging. "You're lying to yourself that you don't miss me and my shenanigans."

"That's exactly why I don't miss you. You and your _shenanigans_."

"I was here upon request, just like you and Ari. Phillipa wanted me to come. And I love that dear girl and I would never break her heart."

"Touching, Mr. Eames," Arthur says before turning around and checking on the bags that they brought along with them. Ariadne smiles. "I didn't know he'd be here." Although the Cobbs and Arthur and Ariadne spent the night before in the same hotel in New York, Dom never once mentioned that Eames and Yusuf would be coming along.

"Lighten up," Ariadne says, "he'll help make this camp light-hearted."

"While I suffer," he mutters.

* * *

The whole hike around the forest and up the hill was great. Arthur tried to avoid Eames as much as he could and with Phillipa taking up his time it wasn't much of a problem. This was also Yusuf's first time to hike so he lagged behind most of the time. Ariadne was busy with James, while he and Dom talked about casual topics.

Their cabin is also much better than they had imagined. Arthur and Ariadne claimed the twin bed bedroom, Yusuf and Eames had gotten the two bed bedroom while the Cobbs had the king bed bedroom. "This really is your style, isn't it, Arthur?" Eames whistles.

By the time they've unpacked for their week-long trip, it's almost sundown and everyone's tired. Phillipa, however, suggests that they should start a campfire. "Tomorrow, Phil," Dom says, "remember our schedule?" She frowns but nods.

"Don't worry, Phil, Uncle Arthur and I brought a tent and we can read stories there since we also brought books."

Eames frowns and pokes the bag Arthur was carrying. "No wonder you were suffering. darling. But how very noble of you to carry it instead of your lady love."

Arthur ignores him and whispers to Ariadne, "What are you talking about? Reading to the kids in the tent?"

Ariadne raises an eyebrow. "That's the main reason I wanted to get it. Have the kids feel the tent-life for a few hours before sleeping."

Arthur gaps and Eames begins to joke about a fly. "We wouldn't want high school summer camping trip to happen all over again, do we?"

"Shut up, Mr. Eames," Arthur snaps.

"What?" Yusuf stands from his seat. "What happened?"

"Arthur got lost during his camping trip when he was in high school, to make matters worse, he accidentally swallowed a fly."

"I did not!" Arthur defends. "That is completely made up!"

"But you got lost?" Yusuf confirms.

"Yes," he answers softly.

Ariadne kisses his cheek. "This will be much better, I promise."

* * *

The night goes by slowly for Arthur. He's enjoying his time with Phillipa and James in the tent, thankful that Eames is being good by not disturbing them. With the four of them together, he can almost picture them as a family.

Phillipa yawns and Ariadne places a bookmark on the page that they're on. The younger girl protests. "Sorry, Phil, but you should get to bed. We're going to have an early start tomorrow. Look, James is already asleep." She runs her fingers through the boy's hair. "Come on, I'll bring the two of you back inside."

"No need, love," someone peeps inside the tent, "have fun here with your little darling for a while. I'll bring these two blondies inside."

Phillipa immediately gets up and walks to Eames. "Will you tuck me into bed, Uncle Eames?"

"If that's what you'd like, Phil," Eames replies. Ariadne leads James to him and the Brit takes the young blonde gently into his arms. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Auntie Ari, goodnight, Uncle Arthur," Phillipa says. James is fast asleep.

"Goodnight." Both Ariadne and Arthur smile. As Eames disappears, Arthur sighs loudly. Ariadne turns to him and arches a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I was expecting more with this tent," Arthur admits.

"Expecting more?"

"I read in between the lines," he continues, "I thought that this tent is just for us. I didn't know that you meant Phillipa and James."

"And what did you think I meant?"

He shrugs. "Sex."

"Who said anything about that not being in the back of my mind?"

Arthur turns to the woman beside him. She has a wicked grin on her face. "Really?"

She giggles as she brings him closer to her. "Oh, Arthur."

* * *

**Psst, kamarooka, inappropriateness.**

**The ending is kind of disappointing for me but I think the rest were pretty okay. Happy birthday again, kamarooka! Hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me your thoughts! Reviews would make up for this week!**


	10. Missing: Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Avalanche Corp.**

**This is a fic that has been in my mind for a while and I never found an inspiration to write it until I found out it was someone's birthday. So this is a birthday gift for Kellouka2. It's quite late though. I'm sorry! But I do hope you still enjoy it! It came out much longer than expected (so I'm going to have to steal 1/4 of the love).**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Missing: Something**_

**1\. If the COBOL job was a success.**

**Something's missing in his life.**

The extraction for COBOL was a success. He isn't being hunted down and he's made a lot of money. Cobb is still on the run. Nash is God knows where. And him? Sipping a drink in a bar in Mombasa while Eames plays his games. Saito's men are looking for him but he needs a break from dodging bullets. "To me," he mutters as he rises the shot glass a little.

"You are such a pitiful bastard," Eames says as he sits beside him and ordering a drink. "Have a game with me."

"I'd rather not spend hard earned money on something that will destroy my life."

"Has anyone told you that you're insensitive." Eames smirks. It's not a question, it's a fact. "You're never going to find a girl who would stay with you for life."

"Maybe I don't need one," Arthur retorts.

"Darling, I know you're a great liar, almost in my level, and a great lie detector, again, almost in my level," he chuckles, "but you should stop lying to yourself and, most importantly, me. We both know that if you find the right person you won't want her to get away."

Arthur scoffs. "The right person doesn't exist. She probably lives halfway across the world."

"You are such a pessimist; there are plenty of beautiful people in Mombasa. I've found myself many during my stay here."

"You mean while you're hiding."

"Pessimist."

Arthur shakes his head and sips from his drink before his phone starts to ring. He picks it up and sees an unknown number. "Who are you and how did you get my number?" is his greeting. Eames raises an eyebrow.

"Nash is dead."

"Cobb."

"He sold us out. Went to Saito and thought he could be safe."

"Then why the fuck are you calling me?" Cobb's always said that each man is responsible for themselves.

"Saito's got a job for us. He might be able to help me get back to my children. Will you help me?"

"An extraction?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, looking at the man beside him. Eames's eyebrows are also raised.

"No. An inception."

"That's impossible."

There's a pause on the other end of the line. "No, it isn't."

"How can you be sure?" This time, Cobb doesn't reply. "So what do you need?" Arthur asks, sighing. His loyalty to Cobb is undeniably unhealthy. "I'm with Eames right now."

"I need the two of you. And a chemist."

"A chemist?" Arthur raises an eyebrow. He knows Eames has an acquaintance here and is trustworthy.

"How much time do you need before going to Paris?"

"We'll take the first flight tomorrow." He sees Eames frown.

"Then make Eames and the chemist head for Sydney. I need them both here. Eames needs to talk to Saito and I have to speak to the chemist."

"Here? So you're already in Sydney?"

"For a while now, with our client."

Arthur sighs. "Why Paris?"

"We need a new architect."

The next day, both the Point Man and the Forger with the Chemist arrive at the warehouse that the Extractor had asked Arthur to rent. Everything is still a mess and the whole place is bare except for two lawn chairs. Despite Arthur telling Eames and Yusuf to help clean up before leaving for Sydney they both disappear. Without a second thought of Eames and his antics, Arthur begins to set up the place.

Until he hears a shy and feminine clear of the throat from behind him.

Cobb had sent him an e-mail regarding some information about the job and an architect who blew him off but is sure to come back. "I've never seen anyone pick it up so quickly before. When she comes back you're going to have her building mazes."

When he turns around, he sees her surprised look. "Um…" she begins to look around, "I must have gone to the wrong warehouse."

"Ariadne?" She tilts her head to the side and then gives a slow nod. He gives her a small smile. "Arthur. Cobb said you'd be back."

She smiles. "I tried not to come but…"

"But there's nothing quite like it," he finishes for her.

"It's just...pure creation," she continues.

**He likes her. She's pretty.** "Cobb told me to help you when you come back. So," he pulls down the PASIV, "shall we take a look at some paradoxical architecture?"

* * *

**2\. If Cobb said no to the inception of Robert Fischer, Jr.**

**Something's missing in his life.** But he's sure as hell doesn't mean that he's willing to do something dangerous, and not to mention impossible, to find it.

"Hey, Mr. Cobb, how would you like to go home to America? To your children?"

Cobb continues to move forward to the airplane waiting for them on the other side. Arthur is relieved that he isn't taking up the offer. He doesn't know what Saito's playing at or even if what Dom had said about inception was true.

On the plane, he asks, "Inception. Is it really possible?"

"It is. I've done it before and I don't plan on ever doing it again."

Months have passed. The last time he saw Cobb was when he was dropped off at Buenos Aires. Hiding in the US is easier than Arthur thought. COBOL didn't think that he'd be able to get back to his home country. He had only taken one job during those few months and it was easy money.

Cobb calls him again for a difficult job in Paris. He flies over there as soon as he can to meet up with him. After dropping off his luggage in his resident apartment in the country, he walks to Ecole D'Architecture where the Extractor is meeting up with his father-in-law.

When he arrives, he takes in the beautiful buildings that are a second home and—and perhaps to some, their first home—to thousands of college students wanting to become architects once they graduate. He's used to the stares that linger a little too long, and if he's being honest, he loves it—although he'd always deny it when someone asks about the attention he's getting.

He knows his way around the campus and his feet carry him to Miles's classroom. Cobb tells him about how the old man despises his office, always comparing it to a broom cupboard. When he reaches the room he sees the professor talking to one of his students. His friend is nowhere to be found.

He stays put by the foot of the door, not wanting to interlude. Miles looks up and smiles. "Arthur, come, come. We can use another set of eyes for this." Arthur carefully steps down the flight of stairs, eying the petite brunette in a red jacket with blueprints in her hands and models of buildings beside her. **He likes her. She's pretty.** She smiles at him and he feels a strange sensation in him. "Ariadne, I'd like you to meet Arthur. He's a very close friend of Mr. Cobb's."

They shake hands. "It's very nice to meet you," she says.

"Likewise."

"Dom's still on his way. But, Arthur, we need another opinion for Miss Belaire's works. She needs just another year in this hell hole and she's starting her portfolio early."

He smiles. "I'd gladly help out."

* * *

**3\. If Mal had not died.**

**Something's missing in his life.**

He wonders when he can get an amazing family like the Cobbs with two children running around. A house with a married couple and two kids is a madhouse. But he wants one: a beautiful and loving wife like Mal to come home to, and cute kids dashing to get to you once you arrive.

But it isn't for him right now. Maybe when he's done with dream sharing. Maybe.

"Why don't you go out there and find someone?" Dom suggests.

"I can't exactly find someone who won't judge me when I lie to them about my job," he replies. "You and Mal are one of the lucky ones. Besides, I'm not ready."

Dom shrugs. "Just make sure I'm one of the people you introduce her to."

A small smile appears on Arthur's face. "Of course." He zips his bag and slings it around his shoulder and grabs the PASIV with his other hand. "So where are you headed?"

"Gonna lay low in Canada for two months before heading back home." Dom starts to carry his bag. "You?"

"Probably head to Manila. I need some time to think."

"About what?"

Dom has never been a sensitive person. Arthur figures that he knows him way too much anyway. "If I should meet up with my parents or not. They invited me for the holidays."

"Are you going to spend it alone again?" Dom asks as they head out the door of the hotel suite.

Arthur shrugs. "I was thinking about it."

"You know you're always welcome in our house. Why don't you finally accept the offer?"

"Maybe."

They reach the elevator and they give each other a look. This is the time when they have to pretend they don't know each other for a few months. Arthur will never admit it but he always feels downhearted during these moments.

"Take care of yourself," Dom whispers.

"You, too," Arthur murmurs.

The elevator reaches their floor and they both step inside.

Four months later, Arthur finds himself standing outside the Cobbs home in California with his bag and a PASIV. He has a spare key, they gave it to him years ago and he's always welcome to just come inside and surprise them. He's family. But he always rings the bell not wanting to invade their privacy.

As expected, it's Dom who answers the door with his hand behind his back.

"You have a peep hole for a reason," is Arthur's greeting.

"Always better to be safe than sorry." Dom grins. "Arthur."

"Dom." They give each other a brotherly hug before the blonde takes the younger man's bag and closing the door behind him. "Finally thought about your offer."

"And you accepted." Dom nods. "Unfortunately you're going to have to sleep on the couch. Stephen and Jacqueline are, as you know, also spending the holidays. And they decided to bring one of his students." Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Her family is spending the holidays with missionaries around the world, her brother's spending it with his girlfriend's family and her grandparents in Paris are depressed that they're not spending it together."

"That's very nice of you to take her in for the holidays."

Dom smiles. "He's Stephen's favorite student. He says he's a much better architect than I am."

"So she knows about dream sharing?"

"No, not yet. But he plans on making her another one of his protegés."

"And you plan to do it in a house filled with extractors?" Arthur smirks. "When though?"

"One of these days the kids would want to go out because of cabin fever. Jacqueline will take them out while we give her her first lesson."

Arthur nods. _'This is going to be interesting,'_ he thinks. They step inside the kitchen to find Mal by the stove. "Mal," he calls her.

She turns around and grins. "Arthur!" Wrapping her arms around him, she asks, "How are you?"

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Wonderful," she replies. "Have you seen the kids yet?"

He shakes his head. "I'll go get them myself."

Two days later, Stephen and Jacqueline Miles arrive from Paris bringing a young lady with them who looks a little shy but with an aura of confidence. She trails behind them a little but when she's introduced, she gives them a bright smile and thanking the Cobbs for their hospitality. **He likes her. She's pretty.**

"This is Arthur," Dom introduces him, "he's my best friend. He's spending the holidays with us, too."

They shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Ariadne." Maybe he'll be as lucky as Dom and Mal.

* * *

**4\. If Dom had not allowed Ariadne to accompany them during the Fischer job.**

**Something's missing in his life.**

The Fischer job was bad and Arthur knew it was trouble from the beginning (and a part of it is his fault). It didn't go south but it almost did. Luckily, Eames used his brain to convince Cobb to go into Limbo and save Fischer and Saito. "I spent way too much time with that little architect, darling," the Forger told him after the Point Man asked when his brain started to function properly. "And I wanted to save my ass."

He had to admit that the revelation made (and still makes) him jealous. He spent enough time with the brunette when they were still working together but he always kept things professional. Yes, he had noticed the Brit with the young lady quite a few times but he never thought of them as being close. "You got that idea from her?"

"Yeah. We were talking about the levels of the dreams once and she asked what would happen if you'd go one level deeper when the somancin can only hold a certain number of levels."

"And you answered her?"

"I didn't want to lie so I told her that I didn't know. I guess it slipped her mind after some time."

"So telling Cobb to go into Limbo was just a spur of a moment?"

"It was worth a shot, wasn't it? We're all alive and well." He shrugged.

It's been months since the job and he hasn't seen any of the extractors since then. After Fischer, he decided to take a break from all the thrill and rest. He has more than enough money for a lifetime, might as well enjoy first.

But as he sits in a comfy five-star hotel armchair with a good book in his hands, he can't help but let his mind wander to the architect he had worked with months before. **He likes her. She's pretty.** And maybe he should have done something to get her to go out with him. He doesn't want her to think that's a boring, stuck-up man like how Eames describes him to be.

"She wanted to come with us," Cobb had told him before boarding the plane, "I promised Miles no."

And he's glad she didn't go. He didn't want her in trouble in case anything happens. She's still young and has a bright future ahead of her. Much more than he does now. Maybe almost as much as him when he was in grad school. (Although the selfish part of him wishes that she'd come with them and go on an amazing adventure.)

So at that moment, he decides to get up, pack up and leave and head straight for Paris. He doesn't know what's in store for him when it comes to her, but for once in years, he hopes they're good. "First class, next flight to Paris."

There's a connecting flight in Germany and he boards the plane right away, refusing to lounge around the airport. His leg bounces in anticipation and he doesn't even try to stop it. Checking his watch every two seconds; he wishes that time would go faster for now. He needs to see her.

"Arthur?"

He looks up and his eyes widen a little. "Ariadne."

She checks her ticket, smiles and sits on the seat beside him. "How are you?"

"I've been good. The job was a success." She nods and he continues, "How are you?"

"Finishing my thesis soon, hopefully I'll be on their good side and start getting into firms."

"I have contacts, I can help," he tells her. "Or if you're still interested in that other job, I'm accepting pretty architects with a sharp mouth and a wise brain." He cracks a small smile.

She giggles. "I'm interested. I'll think about it." She looks at him and smiles. "You're heading to Paris?"

"I am," he answers, suddenly nervous. "Why are you in Germany?"

"My friend, Valeria, had a fashion shoot here. This is actually a last minute thing. I was supposed to stay until the end of her event but a lousy professor decided to move a submission date early." She rolls her eyes. "Why are you going to Paris?"

"I wanted to see you again," he replies before losing the courage to do so. "I miss you."

She gives him a warm smile. Maybe time should go a bit slower from now.

* * *

**5\. If the dream share world did not exist.**

**Something's missing in his life.**

He doesn't hate his life. In fact, he's blessed. A successful and booming company that will be his in a few years, a loving family, and brains that could put the world's known smartest person to shame. He hates paparazzi and how everyone wants to interview him or his father.

"Not all companies are like this, Dad," he said once.

"Not all companies are as successful as ours, Arthur," his father replied.

Arthur still doesn't understand the business world. Sure, it's great knowing that people want to work for them and that they are regarded with much greatness (honestly, who doesn't?), but why couldn't people just keep out of his life. Wherever he goes, there's someone who recognizes him and asks for some of his time to answer questions.

And that is why he always searches for a spot that's just _him_. The park, the farm, the countryside, and even the mall, but nothing sticks with him until he finds the bookstore. It's peaceful and quiet and he can find just about any book he wants to read about. There's no one who wants to interview him about his future plans and whatnot.

"Where do you disappear to?" his brother Edward asks. No matter what answer he gets, he would never fail to ask at least once a week. It's annoying but Arthur thinks that if he should tolerate one question that's constantly being asked then he should at least choose his brother's.

"A place I'm not willing to share," he answers.

The younger one smirks. "You've got a girlfriend, haven't you?"

"I don't have time for that."

"You have time to disappear."

"To a place that involves only me."

Edward snickers and Arthur glares at his direction. "I'm only making presumptions, dear brother. I'm not saying anything."

"You better not," he mutters.

The secret bookstore goes on for a long time and Arthur never gets bored. Sometimes, he'd bring Edward with him but with certain conditions. "This is so you," the little brother comments. "No wonder you're always lost in here."

Not once has he minded other people around him. He'd a buy a book whenever he'd come, just to show his appreciation. They range from classical novels to joke books (his best friend, Eames, says he doesn't have a sense of humor) to business books to how-to's just for fun.

Today, he's feeling a little like an architect so he goes to the design and architecture center, hoping to find good books on models and scales. He's always had a soft spot for buildings, the patterns never cease to amaze him and the complications and details are wonderful. In another life, he might be an architect. Maybe. But right now he's a researcher.

There's only one person on the far side of the shelf but he doesn't pay attention. Instead, he scans through the books with interesting titles and setting the ones he think would be useful down to be able to pay for them later. He's too lost in his world to realize that the other human in the aisle is stealing glances at him.

In his peripheral vision, he sees his companion trying to reach up for a book at the top shelf. She's short and obviously needs help. He walks over to her and grabs the book she's trying to get. "Here."

"Oh, thanks," she says. She looks up at him and smiles. **He likes her. She's pretty.** "Are you an architect, too?" She gestures towards the piles of books on the floor near the middle of the aisle.

"I'm a researcher," he answers, "I've just always been interested in architecture. You're an architect?"

"Well, student. I'm in grad school." She smiles. "I'm Ariadne."

"Arthur." He shakes hands with her. She's very legal and that's good. He won't go to jail for anything illegal. "How long until you graduate?"

"Just another year," she replies, shrugging. "But I'm starting my portfolio pretty soon. In a way, I can show the firms how I've become better over the years."

"I'm sure you're really good. Perhaps you can show me some of your works over coffee one day?"

She nods. "Sure, I don't mind. I'll give you my number. I'll be in the country for another month."

Three days later, he finally has the courage to call her and ask her out the next day. They meet at the café beside Avalanche Corp., careful to get a seat far away from the bright sun. When she arrives, she's led to his table and he sees her carry some files with her.

He stands and pushes the seat away from the table for her to sit. "Thank you for meeting up with me."

"This sounds more like a business meeting than a date," she says, giggling.

Arthur chuckles. "I don't go on dates often."

"I don't believe it," she continues to giggle.

The menus are brought and they order. Arthur asks how she is and she tells him that she's enjoying her vacation while it lasts. She's visiting her family for the break and she's studying in Paris. When it's his turn, he leaves out the detail that he's the heir to the successful company right across the street. He looks at her work and is blown away by the details and the structure and the design.

"I see a lot of Stephen Miles in here," he notes casually, actually seeing the similarities and remembering that he supposedly had not researched about her once he arrived home the day they met.

"He's my mentor," she says. "You know him?"

"His daughter and son-in-law are close friends of mine, I'm their children's godfather."

"Oh," is all she says.

He grins. "You know, sometime in the future, my company will be looking for architects. Pretty ones always make the list."

She raises an eyebrow. "You have a company?"

He nods. "Avalanche Corp. You've heard of it."

She twists from her seat and glances at the tall building across the street. "As in that Avalanche Corp.?"

He nods. "I'll save a spot for the prettiest woman in the world."

"You're sweet talking me." A small smile is starting to show.

"Maybe I just want you next to me all the time."

"Do you even have a say in this?" Her smile is fully showing now.

"I'm inheriting it in a few years, so yes." He shrugs, smirking.

"You're going to miss out on a lot of people and opportunities right now and forever if you're gonna hire me and I haven't even graduated grad school." She leans forward.

He leans towards her and smiles. "Nah, I've got you now."

* * *

**So, this is just a little something that went beyond the limit I expected it to be. It just goes to show that no matter what would have happened in their lives, the two would still meet.**

**I know I always call Cobb 'Dom' in my stories because I think that after what the team had gone though, there's a sense of closure and more familiarity, but I made him Cobb here (sans number 3 because I believe that if Mal had not died, those two wouldn't be so closed off) because since these are all "what ifs" then that means there is no closure and not much familiarity. But that's just me. And also, for the last, I thought that Arthur wouldn't be such a secret and tight person so I made him loosey goosey, and again, that was a "what if", it's not really OOC.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review for me to know what you think of it!**


	11. Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Just a little something I thought of when I was checking out Clue. This is unbeta'd unless you count me. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Clue**_

Ariadne comes out of the bathroom with a frown. Arthur knows what it means. He meets her halfway and plucks the pregnancy test out of her hand. Wrapping his arms around her and letting her head rest on his chest, he whispers, "It's okay."

"No, it isn't." She groans. "I want a baby, Arthur."

"I know, I know. I do, too."

"We had our check-ups and we're both very fine. I don't get why I'm not getting pregnant! Is there some other way to have sex when you're making a baby?"

He doesn't reply. Instead, he continues to soothe her back and hold her gently against him. "We'll schedule another appointment soon and ask Dr. Giggins if artificial insemination is possible for us." He hates the idea and knows all too well that Ariadne does, too, but they've both agreed that if they really can't produce a baby through natural means then artificial insemination will have to do.

She shakes her head. "No. I'll only allow that when we're very sure that we can't have children the natural way. Besides," she looks up, "trying to have children has its bonuses, doesn't it?"

Arthur smirks and leans down to kiss her. "Yes, it does." When she's calmed down, he asks, "Do we really have to go to that dinner?"

"I miss them," she says, "and I want to talk to Professor Miles about my new idea."

He smiles. "Okay."

* * *

Arthur loves the company that he's with; his wife beside him and talking to Miles, his godchildren playing around, Dom and his mother-in-law talking to Yusuf and his family. On his other side, though, is Eames. Why did he have to get stuck with that madman?

"You and the little lady are trying for a baby, are you not?"

"Stay out of it, Eames."

"I want to help."

"I don't trust you."

"If you did you'd stop working with me."

"You and children don't mix."

"I want to be a godfather."

"I don't want you anywhere near my child."

"Ariadne would say otherwise and you know it."

"I'll do it for her."

"Then let me help you."

"I hate you."

"We both know that isn't true."

Arthur doesn't reply. It's true. He doesn't truly hate Eames, quite the opposite, really. He's thankful for the man and considers him as his best friend. He just hasn't admitted it to anyone but he knows that everyone knows anyway.

"Darling, not everything I do is for you. I'm doing this for _her_ and not for you," the other man says. "The reason I got the two of you together is because I wanted her to be happy. You, too, you bloke, but mostly her. So do you or do you not want to hear the pitter patter of little architects or, God forbid, little Point Man…or Woman, in that house you bought for a family of four or six?"

Arthur glares at him. "Okay. Fine. Yes. We're trying to have a baby. We've been married for two years and we both think that it's a good time to have a baby. We're both retired extractors and since we're working for my parents' company we think we're safe enough."

"And you've been fucking her and still no?"

"Don't be so crude," Arthur says, eyeing the children on the other side. "Not here, at least."

"Fine, you've been _expressing your love_ for each other and still no?"

He shakes his head.

"Maybe you haven't been doing it on fertility day."

"What do you know about that?"

"You don't know anything about it?" Eames chuckles. "You?"

"Of course I do. I just don't…it's a private thing! Ari never talks about it so I don't…I've never asked her. I'm assuming that she's keeping track and using it to help us conceive a baby."

Eames shakes his head. "You poor lad."

"What now?"

"Maybe it'll help if you know when her fertility days are."

Arthur nearly chokes on his food. Hesitantly, he turns his head to watch Ariadne talk enthusiastically with her professor. "Eames that is private!"

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't know where she keeps her girly necessities." Eames rolls his eyes. "And darling, you are too much of a gentleman. You're married. It shouldn't be awkward for you now. Fuck, even those who aren't married don't find that awkward."

"I am not going to keep track of my wife's ovulation time," he hisses.

"Give me your phone, darling."

"No."

"Too late, I already have it." Eames holds out Arthur's phone with a triumphant grin. Arthur doesn't even look for it in his breast pocket. "Let's see here…Android."

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you…aha! Good internet connection." He presses the screen a few times before looking up and turning to Arthur. "It's useless to ask you." Clearing his throat, he calls for the architect. "Love? May I ask you some questions?"

Ariadne pauses her conversation with her professor and turns to look at him. "Yes?"

"Are you regular or irregular?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your menstruation cycle. Are you regular or irregular?" Eames groans when he realizes that the whole table is looking at him, save for Phillipa and James. "Oh, don't give me that. We're all adults here and we all know that Ariadne is a lovely woman."

Blushing a little, Ariadne answers, "Irregular."

"I see." Eames nods. "And when was your last period?"

Ariadne opens her mouth and then closes it. "Eames, I don't understand."

"I'm helping you, love. Please answer."

"Two weeks ago. February seventh."

"And how long does your cycle usually last?"

"About five to seven days."

Eames raises an eyebrow but continues to play with the phone. "That's longer than most women. Hm. And your next cycle usually comes?"

"I'm irregular, Eames. I wouldn't know."

"Take a guess."

She sighs. "A month, I suppose."

"Mm-hm." He nods. "Last question, how long do you usually PMS?"

She has a smirk. "Why don't you answer that, Arthur?"

He coughs. "Three days."

"All right. That's all, thank you, love." Eames smiles and returns to the phone. "Now, Arthur, have a look at this."

In front of him is a calendar with different colors and on the side are a few categories labeled 'Period, Sex, Fluid, Pain, Mood, and Tags.'

"What is that?"

"This, darling, is Clue. It keeps track of women's cycle. It is not accurate and since Ariadne is irregular, it's hard to tell but I suppose you can use it. See here," he points to February seventh and drags his fingers until the thirteenth, "is Ariadne's menstruation for the month, and this," he points to this week, "is her fertility window and this snowflake thing you see is when she is fertile. And if you're smart, which you are, you can see that the snowflake is a few days away and that her fertility window starts tonight and therefore, you should…?"

"Try to make a baby tonight."

"Exactly. And all the nights until the window closes but try especially _hard_ on fertility day." He returns to main page and chuckles at the wallpaper. "Who knew you're such a sucker?" Handing it back to him, he says, "Figure out the rest on your own. And you're welcome."

* * *

On their way back home, Ariadne asks, "Why did Eames ask me questions about my cycle?"

"He's just being Eames," Arthur replies without looking away from the road, "you know how he is. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

She shrugs. "It's okay. At least I was comfortable with the people. Though letting your former professor know about it is kinda weird," she laughs.

He chuckles. "I doubt they'll make a big deal out of it." He squeezes her hand with his right before placing it back on the steering wheel. He remembers Eames suggestion of trying to make a baby tonight. "So…you wanna try conceiving a little boy or girl tonight?" he asks casually.

She looks at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?" He shrugs.

She smirks. "You just like me in this dress and you want to get laid."

He blushes. "I didn't…I mean—"

Ariadne laughs and he loves the way it sounds. She looks at him with a huge grin. "But if that's the way you want to ask, then sure. I'd love to _try conceiving a little boy or girl tonight_."

Damn Eames and his way of thinking.

* * *

He did take the Forger's advice though. He made love to her every night (and maybe fucked her thrice and honestly forgot the whole reason why they were getting it on) until even after her estimated fertility window. Maybe this time, it'll work.

One night, instead of their regular position of her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, his head is on the crook of her neck, his arm across her stomach and her hand playing with his hair, she says, "I think it'll work."

"Mm?" He groans.

"I think it'll work," she repeats. "Don't you think so?"

"You're irregular, we can't be so sure. But yes, I suppose." He kisses her neck, making her giggle. "I love kissing you there."

"You know that's my tickle spot."

"You're so cute," he murmurs. "I hope our baby gets that."

"You know Clue says I've been fertile this whole week."

He yawns and then mumbles, "I know."

"Is yours as good as my Clue app?"

"I doubt it," he replies, nuzzling her neck, "I don't have your past menstruation dates."

After a pause, Ariadne bursts out laughing. He opens his eyes just to watch her. Finally, she confirms, "So Eames did give you that Clue app!"

He groans. "Do I even want to ask why you know, princess?"

"He had your phone when he was asking me those questions in the restaurant." She continues to laugh. "Silly king."

He frowns. "Do you want me to delete it?"

She shakes her head and shifts a little. "No, I think I need help with my fertility week."

Arthur smirks. "I will gladly help out."

She grins and kisses him. "Maybe we should stop using pregnancy tests, too."

"Mm? Why?"

She shrugs. "It might be nice to find out naturally."

He nods. "Okay. I'll stop buying them for you."

* * *

_Three months later..._

"I hate check-ups," Ariadne declares.

Arthur intertwines his hand with hers and says, "No, you love them. You said so last month."

"Last month, Arthur. That's different from today." He gives her a sympathetic smile. She's been cranky the whole day, whining about how much she reeks of wasted food. Arthur doesn't think so. "I've been throwing up, all because of that stupid chili dog we ate last night."

"I told you getting more than two was too much," he says. He logs them in and then sits on the waiting chair, picking up a few magazines for them to read on the table beside them. "Look, the latest issue of _Architectural Digest_, why don't you check it out? I'll get you your own copy when we have dinner later."

Ariadne sighs and leans against her husband as she flips through it. "I like this," she says, pointing at a floorplan. "I think we can re-work this one," she runs her finger down a pillar, "don't you think so?" Her fingers twitch, fisting them and then releasing.

"I'll get you your own copy," Arthur promises, "just don't start writing on it while we have dinner, okay?"

There's a knock on the sliding glass and the nurse inside signals them in. "Mr. and Mrs. Brandon? Dr. Giggins is ready for you."

For the next two hours, the two are led around the hospital. Needles, x-rays, stethoscopes and the like touch their skin, making Ariadne crankier than this morning. Arthur squeezes her hands every so often. When they reach Dr. Giggins, they couldn't have been more surprised.

"What?"

"What?"

"I thought you two keep track," the man in front of them assumed.

"We kind of stopped a few months ago," Arthur says.

Dr. Giggins grins. "Am I supposed to congratulate you?"

"Yes!" Ariadne exclaims, her frown is immediately replaced. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Arthur looks at his wife with a huge grin on his face. "You're pregnant!"

"We're pregnant!"

Dr. Giggins raises his eyes. "Well technically—"

"We're pregnant!" Ariadne cuts him off. "Arthur!" She hugs with vigor and he returns it without hesitation. "Oh, Arthur."

Arthur kisses her temple. "We're pregnant."

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them yet," Arthur suggests as Ariadne fixes his tie.

"It's been a few months," Ariadne raises her eyebrows, "my body isn't proportionate anymore, Arthur. And I'm sure Dom and his father skills would know."

Arthur pats her growing belly. "You're right. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous. And don't."

She laughs. She likes to joke about Arthur and his nervousness. "King Arthur, the fearless Point Man, nervous?"

He kisses her. "Hush, princess, before I change my mind about meeting up with them."

"Oh please, you know we're refraining."

About an hour later, the two are joined by their Extraction teammates. Eames is beside Arthur with Yusuf on the other side and then Dom and the kids. Arthur is smiling the whole way through, something Eames likes to tease him about.

"You've been getting laid way too often," the Forger says once.

"Shut up, Eames," he replies, his smile still not wiping off.

By the time champagne is served (and grape soda for the kids), Arthur announces that he and Ariadne have something to say. Ariadne grins and tells them, "We're pregnant."

Everyone bursts into congratulations and claps. Phillipa screams and runs down to her aunt and hugs her. "We're having a baby cousin!"

Arthur pats her head. "You and James are having two baby cousins. A boy and a girl."

Philippa jumps for joy. "Did you hear that, James?"

James claps his hands. "Now I have someone to take care off, too!"

Eames chuckles. "Looks like you to overdid it."

Yusuf and Dom burst into laughter. Arthur doesn't even glare at him, instead, giving out a soft laugh. Ariadne tugs his hand and kisses his cheek. "Just a few more months."

Arthur nods. "Just a few more months."

* * *

**And there we go. I know what Eames said isn't true but I think that was also one of the first few things that went in my mind while making this fic, haha. Hope you enjoyed it! It was quite fun to make. My headcanon is that Arthur and Ariadne's children are named Casey (boy) and Spencer (girl).**


	12. Daddy Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception and any of its characters. If I did then…well, I have too many ideas for that. I'm simply borrowing them because they are amazing and need further exploration (also, smut, we need smut). I do, however, own characters not mentioned in the movie, like Casey and Spencer. Technically, they're Arthur and Ariadne's, but I helped them have them (that sounds funny), so they're partly mine, haha! I own Christopher, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Mann, their elder son, Valeria and Edward, and whoever else I missed. I don't own the song that inspired me to do this either, which I will reveal at the very end.**

**As you may all know by now, I am the queen of late (well, princess, I'm not ready to be a queen yet). Anyways, the plot of this went down a completely different path. It was like a train that's expected to go straight but at the last minute changes track. This is a super late graduation gift and now, also a welcome to uni gift, for my very good friend and soul baby sister: carameltootsieroll. Welcome to the college world, darling! I really hope you enjoy this *I don't even want to say how long* late gift. This is also sort of an epilogue to Twenty Steps. This in unbeta'd, unless you count self-beta. All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

_**Daddy Insecurities**_

Things have been going great for Arthur and Ariadne. In their opinion, they weren't taking their relationship too fast or too slow. After a year and a half of being engaged, they got married. A year later they had Casey Luca Brandon, followed by Spencer Phyllira Brandon after another four years. They moved into a modern Victorian home not too far from the city once they started family planning, but keeping the apartment that they shared for the future—and _desperate_ times.

When Ariadne was pregnant with Casey, she had to stop dream sharing. When Arthur first held Casey in his arms, he knew he wanted to be with his family every step of the way. So they agreed to stop dream sharing until the kids were old enough. As much as they wanted to quit permanently, they missed it too much. For now, they're your regular but above average-looking family living in Paris.

So on this beautiful summer day, the whole family decided to go out of the house and bask in the ambiance of nature. They took a stroll around the city, had lunch near the Eiffel Tower and went shopping for some new clothes before settling down in a park. Arthur and Ariadne found a great spot under a tree and they lay on the grass as Spencer squealed while running—or waddling—to the playground with Casey holding her left hand and their dog, Coulson, on her other side.

"I don't like the way he's looking at her," Arthur tells Ariadne. His jaw is clenched and his fingers are intertwined with his wife's. "And I think he really wants to play with her."

"They're children, Arthur." Ariadne rolls her eyes and looks at the man beside him. "Stop staring at him at least." She turns back to the playground to watch her children building a sand castle. "Casey and Coulson are with her. They'll be her knights in shining armor."

And just as she says that, he jerks forward a little. "Did you see that?"

Ariadne raises an eyebrow. "See what?'

"She looked at him." His eyes dart to the boy on the other side of the playground. "Spencer saw that boy."

"Arthur…"

"How'd she even know that he exists? He's been behind her all this time!"

"Maybe she just happened to look that way. She's two-years-old, Arthur. He looks just about her age or a little older. There's nothing wrong with that. Calm down!"

Frowning, he rubs the bridge of his nose then sighs and leans down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "Am I overreacting?"

"Yes. It's very un-Arthur-like. Imagine if Eames were here." She chuckles a little. "But I won't be surprised if he suddenly does talk about it without even being here. He knows everything, it's actually kind of scary. And really, who wouldn't be weak when it comes to Spencer? Look at her!" She raises her free arm to gesture towards the little boy and girl a few feet away. "Look at them!"

Arthur looks over at his children. Both of them have more of Ariadne's facial features. They both have brown locks and chocolate brown eyes. Spencer also acquired Ariadne's natural waves while Casey's hair is a little straighter. They even have some freckles on their nose. Arthur's glad that they have Ariadne's smile, it lights up his world when he sees all three. However, the way their eyes crinkle when they smile, their adorable dimples, thin lips and height come from Arthur. Unfortunately, they both have his ears, too. Ariadne and the kids love it but he doesn't. Arthur's very conscious about his ears.

Casey, who had just turned six, is starting the first grade in two months. He's got both Ariadne's creative brain and Arthur's skills (or at least, starting to show signs of it). He loves building and sketching, and Ariadne's excited to teach him a few tricks once he's older. He also loves to dress up in one of Arthur's suits. During his most recent birthday, Uncle Saito gave him his own suits, a custom made Armani, a three-piece Tom Ford, and the latest Gucci. And yes, they can imagine how Saito can get his hands on smaller sizes. There was a note attached to the gifts, _'I see that he has Arthur's taste. When he is older, I shall send the rest.' _And Saito always keeps his word.

Spencer, on the other hand, spends way too much time, in her two years of living, with Eames. He unexpectedly shows up in their house and brings the little girl out without their permission. The first few times he did that, both the Point Man and the Architect panicked, fortunately, they're rational thinkers (and Arthur has spent way too much time of his own life with the Forger). But the little girl loves Eames and is already starting to show signs of becoming a pranker.

"Add a little color to your life, darling," he would say. And Eames adores the little girl. Always calling her princess and buying her unnecessary gifts. Whenever Arthur or Ariadne would scold him about spoiling the girl, he'd reply, "And you don't? She's got us all wrapped around her tiny finger."

During dates with the Cobbs, Phillipa, now a high school graduate, and James, an incoming high school student, loves playing with them. Dom likes to think that it's a second shot of being a parent. Saito constantly showers them with expensive gifts (and even promising on granting them a scholarship to whichever university they'd choose). Yusuf also shows his love for the kids by sending them trinkets from his trips around the world for conferences.

"You're not going to lose her, Arthur," Ariadne assures, "especially not at this age. And even if she does end up having a silly crush—"

"She's too young for that," he interrupts, which earns him a glare from the brunette beside him.

"She will never choose them over you."

Arthur grumbles, "She chooses Eames over me all the time."

"You know she loves you both equally," she reminds him.

Arthur sighs and nods. When he looks up again, his eyes narrow. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"Arthur!"

"It's Eames! He's trying to take her away again!"

Ariadne looks at where the children are, and, sure enough, the British man is by the sandbox, holding the little girl by the waist, and talking to the six-year-old boy. Coulson is wagging his tail and sniffing the man with glee. "He's not going to take her away in front of Casey, and this is one of her favorite spots, he knows that."

Eames looks up and gives them a grin and a wave. Ariadne does the same while Arthur simply raises his hand in acknowledgement. He whispers to the little girl and then says something to the boy the Brandons can't decipher. The brunettes nod happily before turning to their parents and giving them a wave with smiles on their faces. Ariadne giggles and again, waves at them with a huge smile on her face. The scene of his children warms Arthur's heart and immediately, he smiles, his eye crinkling and his dimples showing, and waves back at them.

"Maybe I won't kill Eames today."

"Your daughter would be heartbroken."

Arthur nods. As he watches his children play with one of their godfathers, the boy he had been fussing about earlier is walking towards the sandbox. "Ariadne?"

"Don't stress, Arthur. He's simply looking for a playmate, and besides, Eames is there. Doesn't that relax you a little?"

"I suppose."

"He's pretty much their second father."

"He's just a suspicious boy."

"Arthur, he's probably only three."

"Exactly, at that age, girls and boys don't know that they can feel attraction!"

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "That boy probably thinks Spencer is a pretty little girl who seems to be having fun and who just might want to play. He just wants to be friends with Spencer! There's nothing wrong with that. Stop being such a jealous father and let your daughter have some fun."

"I'm not jealous," Arthur snorts.

After a few minutes, the two see Eames kiss Spencer's temple, stand and make his way towards them. "Darling," he starts, "I can hear the two of you bicker over nonsense all the way over there." He uses his thumb to point at the place he'd recently been in.

"Arthur's just jealous," Ariadne says.

"You should be, your children seem to like me more than you."

Arthur glares. "Aren't you due back to visit Valeria in Germany?"

"Val knows it's hard for me to leave our godchildren. Do you want to get rid of me that easily?"

"Always."

Eames chuckles. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"They're not."

"Arthur's just jealous that Spencer will start to replace him soon," Ariadne supplies.

"He already has been, ever since I showed up in the hospital when she was born. Even your own dog likes me better than him."

Ariadne fails to suppress a soft laugh. "Not helping, Eames."

"The only time I've seen this bloke get jealous was with you, love. It's very amusing to see him all worked up over," Eames looks behind him, "a three-year old boy," he continues when he turns back. "You can probably take him down with a single move. He doesn't seem to have much experience with hand-to-hand combat."

"What's his name?" Arthur asks.

"Are you going to check his records with your phone, darling?"

"No, his family's. And not now, when we get back home. What's his name, Eames?"

Ariadne rolls her eyes and Eames just shrugs. "Christopher."

"Christopher what?"

"Robin."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "Eames."

After roaring with laughter, Eames says, "I'm surprised you know who that is."

Ariadne laughs. "Having two children does that to him."

A small smile escapes the dark haired man's lips. "Give me his name, Eames."

"All right, all right. It's Christopher Mann, and that's with a double 'n'. He's a sweet child, really. I'd hate for you to find something in his record."

"I just want to make sure that when this boy tells his family or anyone about playing with a little girl named Spencer and her brother named Casey with a dog named Coulson, I have nothing to worry about," Arthur tells him. "It's always better to be safe than sorry."

Both Ariadne and Eames look at each other and sigh.

Arthur squeezes his wife's hand. "I just want this family to be safe."

Ariadne smiles. "I know."

The three adults watch the three children play. Arthur hates to admit it but Spencer is enjoying the company of the new boy. "Where's his family?" he wonders aloud.

"Over there," Eames points at an older couple on the other side. They seem to be having a heated argument. "Christopher doesn't like hearing them talk loudly. It makes him sad. Poor boy. His older brother is away in college so he's very much alone at home."

That breaks Arthur's heart and he's suddenly really happy that the children are getting along really well. He can't imagine either Casey or Spencer being alone while he and Ariadne fight. Hell, he can't even imagine him and Ariadne fighting when the children are within reach. Sure, they've had their share of arguments and cold shoulders when the kids are around, but they'd always make sure to keep their emotions in check until they're alone.

The boy, Christopher, also seems to be having fun playing with Coulson. The dog sniffs the little boy before licking his face. "Even Coulson likes him," Ariadne says with a little laugh. "It's really just you, Arthur."

About an hour later, Christopher's mother calls him. "Chris! It's time to go now, honey." Arthur sees the boy frown. Christopher stands and pets Coulson one more time before waving at the two children he had recently befriended. Once he's left, Spencer pouts and gives an exaggerated sigh. Casey pats her shoulder and tries to cheer her up, which seems to have worked.

"My princess is sad," Eames observes, "it's time to bring her to the ice cream parlour."

"You're really showing favoritism, aren't you?" Ariadne says with a small smile.

"I do not, love. I also spoiled Casey when he was younger. But I suppose I have a softer heart for little girls." He shrugs. "Hey, Arthur, would you rather teach Casey or Spencer?"

"Teach what?"

Eames groans. "Fighting, of course! We're going to teach those children to defend themselves! They are definitely not going to be bullies—"

"Unless they hang out with you too much," Arthur mutters.

"—so they will be bullied. We need to make sure that they're feared!"

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "Eames…"

"Love, we cannot allow those two precious children be looked down upon."

Arthur gives a little nod. "There's no need for us to personally teach them unless we think that they need more. Ari and I have been talking about it; we're planning on letting them take self-defense lessons. Casey would probably start soon and we'll wait until Spencer is his age."

Grinning, Eames says, "Perfect. I'll be there in the waiting area."

Ariadne smiles and Arthur can't hide the smirk on his face.

When Arthur notes that the sun would be setting soon, Ariadne suggests that they head home. After getting some ice cream from the store they arrive in their grayish-white house and Eames mentions to them that he has nothing better to do and there's nothing more he loves than spending time with the Brandon children. "You and Ariadne can have some grown-up time, yeah?"

"We don't do grown-up time when the kids are at home," Arthur mumbles. "Just don't kidnap our children and you can stay for an hour."

"You can stay for as long as you want, Eames," Ariadne says as she helps Casey with a new shirt. "We're having pasta for dinner."

"Eames does love pasta," the Forger tells them, licking his lips. He picks up Spencer just as she says, "Me!" Eames chuckles. "Everyone loves your mother's pasta, princess. You should try Uncle Eames brownies."

"Oh, dear God, no," Arthur groans.

"Don't you have some researching to do, darling?" Eames jokes.

"I just have to make sure that you're not going to make a run for it." Arthur shakes his head and heads for his study. "Come, Coulson." And the dog happily follows him inside.

"Your daddy is a strange man, princess."

Spencer grins. "Daddy!"

Less than an hour later, Arthur emerges from his study and walks back to the living room. On the way, he passes by his wife preparing the ingredients for dinner. He smiles and kisses her cheek before heading to his destination. He spots Casey on the floor with his building blocks and Spencer still on Eames's lap. Coulson sits obediently beside Casey.

"You're still here," Arthur deadpans.

"Your wife said I can stay as long as I want. And I'll be staying until dessert. Or at least until this little princess's bedtime."

"Tuck! Tuck!" Spencer claps.

"Tuck me in, too, Uncle Eames!" Casey joins.

Eames grins. "Of course, of course. I will gladly tuck you two in. Perhaps you'd even want a story of one of my adventures?"

Casey nods enthusiastically. "Yes! I love your stories, Uncle Eames!"

"Love Unca Ease!" Spencer squeals.

"Aww," Eames tickles her stomach, "Uncle Eames loves you, too, princess."

Arthur smiles at the scene. As much as he despises Eames—okay, he really doesn't, at all, he loves the man as much as he loves his brother, Edward Brandon—he loves that Eames loves Casey and Spencer enough for them to be his own children. He hears Casey play with his toys and he's a little jealous of the attention that Eames is getting from Spencer. "Casey," he calls.

Casey looks up and grins. Arthur has his legs open and arms outstretched. The little boy walks to his father and Arthur carries him to his lap. He stretches towards the dog who was sitting beside him. "Come, Coulson," he says.

Coulson wags his tail and trots over them. Casey pats his head and then turns to his father. "Daddy, I think Coulson is lonely."

"He can't be lonely, he has you." Arthur smiles, already knowing where the conversation is heading.

"I think he needs a friend." Casey smiles.

Arthur shrugs. "He has a brother and a sister."

"Daddy, you're being silly!" Casey giggles. "I think we should get another dog."

"Another dog?" Arthur feigns surprise. "Now where did you get that idea?"

Casey shrugs exaggeratedly. "Can we, Daddy?

Arthur smiles. "Your mother and I would have to talk about it first, okay?" Although he's very sure of what the answer will be. "But we may not get one exactly like Coulson, he's one of a kind!" Coulson wags his tail and sniffs Arthur's knee. "Yes you are, Coulson," he murmurs, fondly remembering the time he first entered his and Ariadne's lives.

"That's okay," Casey nods, "I just think he needs a friend."

Arthur kisses his temple. "We'll see, big guy. We'll see."

After dinner and dessert, the family, plus Eames, is sitting around the living room watching an old, classical film that stars Audrey Hepburn. While the adults are engrossed on the film, Casey and Spencer play with the dog on the floor.

"It su—it's sad that she's only known for her acting skills and beauty," Ariadne sighs, "she's an amazing person. So much more than what people say about her."

"Well, that's Hollywood," Eames says with a shrug. "And as an actor I can definitely say that some people are only judged by our faces. Some people, as beautiful or as handsome as they are, cannot act to save their lives! And yet, people still praise them. It's more of a popularity contest. While some people, more average looking ones, who can act wonderfully, cannot shine due to being overshadowed."

"It's hard to tell who you are in that argument," Arthur sneers.

"Oh, darling, you wound me so deeply. I'm neither and you know that."

Ariadne giggles softly before placing her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Why don't we go to bed early? Like, right after this movie ends."

"If that's your way of shooing me out, love, it's not working," Eames says with a wicked grin.

Arthur groans. "You're not planning on spending the night, are you?"

"Well, now that you've revealed to me your master plan, someone's got to keep the children together, right?"

Ariadne smiles. "Well, someone's got to wash and tuck the children to sleep."

Arthur shifts. "Really?" But the grin on his face cannot be stopped.

Eames laughs, causing the children to look at him with smiles on their faces. "What's so funny, Uncle Eames?"

"Oh, just a grown-up joke, Little Man. We'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay," Casey nods. Casey's memory is better than most, he'd remember this moment, and Eames knows it. "Are you tired, Spencer?"

Arthur and Ariadne smiles and squeeze in together. But just as they're getting cozy, Spencer appears, waddling with a grin that showed off her few baby teeth. "Daddy!" Arthur smiles brightly and doesn't think twice about carrying her and putting her in between him and Ariadne. "Mommy!" she squeals.

Ariadne plays with her daughter's hair before kissing the top of her head. "Not tired yet, sweetie?"

"Na!" She grins. "Pay!"

"It's almost your bedtime, you can't play anymore. Once this movie's done, Uncle Eames will be washing you and Casey and then tuck you to sleep."

"No sip!" she protests.

"Yes sleep," Arthur tells her. "If you sleep earlier, there's more time for you to play tomorrow."

Spencer pouts. "Unca Ease towo?"

"If you wake up early enough then I might still be here," Eames tells her. The tone that Eames used makes Spencer squeal in delight. "Sleep?"

"Sip!"

Arthur peaks over to see Casey resting his head on Coulson's curled body. "How are you doing, big guy?"

"Coulson's tired and I'm tired."

"I suppose that means you had a great day today?" Ariadne asks.

Casey looks at them. "I did! What about you, Spencer?" His little sister raises her arms and squeals. "I think she also had a great day," he replies, making the three adults laugh.

Later that night, with Spencer and Casey soundly asleep in their respective rooms, Eames in the guest bedroom, and Coulson back in his doghouse, Arthur and Ariadne lay quietly on their bed. Ariadne's resting her head on Arthur's chest while he has his arms wrapped around her.

"You know, you really shouldn't be jealous of a little boy, Arthur," Ariadne says.

He chuckles. "I know."

"And you shouldn't be jealous of Eames, either."

He sighs. "Eames is a challenge. He's amazing with everyone, it's hard not to like him."

Ariadne smiles. No matter how many times Arthur has admitted to caring about Eames, she still catches herself thinking about the two being best friends. "You're not just Spencer's father, but her dad. Eames is...well, he's Eames. We already knew that our children would love him."

"Eames is a great dad without having to be a father."

"He's scared. Valeria told him about the pregnancy scare, he was so relieved. She was hurt but she understood. He isn't ready yet. Maybe he loves the two because he also wants to start a family, he's just not sure how."

Arthur sighs and holds her tighter. "He's weird."

Ariadne laughs and snuggles closer. That's when they hear a bark and a scream. Arthur quickly puts on a pair of boxer shorts and Ariadne scrambles to find her robe. The Point Man is out their room quicker than the Architect.

"Coulson!?"

Ariadne gently pushes Arthur to the side to see what's happening. Coulson is running around with Casey right beside him. Eames is at the end of the hall with Spencer on his shoulders.

"Eames!"

The fun stops and they turn around to look at Arthur. "Darling, you're in front of minors. And they're your _children._"

"My children shouldn't be out here in the first place."

"Casey couldn't sleep. He knocked on my door about an hour or two after I tucked him into bed. He said he wanted to be in one of my adventures. We couldn't have fun without Spencer and Coulson. So," he shrugs. "Oh, love, you look...hm, I can't really say it in front of the children." Eames winks.

Ariadne wraps the robe she's wearing tighter around her and hides behind Arthur, a faint blush appearing in her cheeks. "It's way past the kids' bedtime."

"Pay!" Spencer squeals, clapping her hands.

"No, no," Ariadne shakes her head, stepping away from Arthur and moving towards Eames, "Spencer, it's time to sleep."

"No sip!" Spencer argues, but her arms are outstretched. "Mommy pay!"

"It's late now, honey," Ariadne tells her. Eames brings the little girl down from his shoulders and gives her to Ariadne. "You have to go to sleep." With Spencer at her hip, she looks over at Arthur who's trying to get Casey to bed. "Arthur, I can take care of the kids and you're in charge of Coulson and Eames."

Arthur groans. Coulson stops wagging his tail and sits. "Oh, no, not you, Coulson." Eames laughs out loud. "Eames, you're banned from this house at night."

"Stop being jealous of me, darling," Eames teases.

* * *

**A little longer than I expected. Also, the ending's abrupt but I really can't think of a good way to end it. :( Anyways...Casey and Spencer are modeled after Colin Ford and Bailee Madison with some alterations, so yup.** **I couldn't not put Eames, that would be a crime. Also, some not-so-subtle OT3 in there, sorry about that. I'm sorry about Arthur's actions, but this is how I see his character with his children, especially his daughter.**

**Carameltootsieroll, I know you know the song I based this on. I mean, I know the song lyrics don't match the scenarios in the right order or is even greatly seen, but...yeah, hehe.**

**Also, if anyone is interested: I wrote a THG/Inception one-shot, it's the last chapter of my story 'Good to You'. The one-shot is called Always Worth a Shot, supposedly a birthday gift for a friend but she hasn't gone online in a long time so she hasn't seen it yet. I'm also really proud of it so if you've got time, please take a look?**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it! Any kind of feedback is always welcome!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's the Jealous remix by Nick Jonas featuring Tinashe. And yeah, Tinashe's part is also still Arthur. I know you love Nick Jonas, so...hi. :D**


End file.
